Total Drama Awsomeness
by Gage the Hedgehog
Summary: New season, same island from the sixth season, new rules, and 60 contestants. It's a new season of Total Drama only this time, Gage the Hedgehog hosts the season. With WWE, Ever After High, Crash Bandicoot, Spyro the Dragon, Sonic the Hedgehog, and some old faces from the first six seasons. Who will win? Find out on Total Drama Awsomeness.
1. Chapter 1 Ep 1 The Contestants Arrive

Total Drama Awsomeness.

Hey guys. I'm sorry for taking long to add a new story with multiple chapters as I took three months off from writing stories with multiple chapters. But I'm back. I have a new Total Drama fic and it is after Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet go to jail , but it will have characters from WWE, Crash Bandicoot, Ever After High, Sonic the Hedgehog, Spyro the Dragon, and Total Drama. Only this time, Gage the Hedgehog is the host a long with Sammy and not Chris and Chef since they are in jail from my previous story. I will choose the characters and there will be a total of 60 characters. I own Gage the Hedgehog. The others belong to WWE, Sega, Activision, Mattel, and Cartoon Network. With that out of the way, let's get this new season of Total Drama started.

Chapter 1. Episode 1. The Contestants arrive.

The camera shows an island. It was the same island used for season 6. On the island we see a hedgehog with yellow fur, a brownish green left eye and a blue right eye, wearing white gluvs, yellow bracelets and anklets, white socks, a neckless with a yellow crystal, and red shews with a black stripe and a silver buckle standing on the dock.

"What's up?" said the hedgehog. I am your host, Gage the Hedgehog and I will be bringing you the newest season of Total Drama ever. Since Chris and Chef are in jail, I am taking over this show a long with my girlfriend Sammy.

Sammy joins Gage the Hedgehog on the Dock.

"That's right my sweet hedgehog boyfriend," said Sammy. I will be the cook.

"We've got one heck of a show for all of you watching at home," said Gage. With 60 contestants from Sonic, Spyro, WWE, Crash, Ever After High, and some old faces from the first six seasons of Total Drama. They will be here for the next 2 weeks.

Who will win 1,000,000 dolars? Who will be the last one standing with the most points? And who will have the most fun this season?

You have to find out now on Total Drama Awsomeness.

Insert theem song I Wanna be Famous here.

The Camera shows Gage and Sammy as they are relaxing wile Roman Reigns and Crunch are fighting Tiny and Dingodile.

The Camera also shows Crash using his wumpa bazooka to shoot at a target until AJ Styles stops it.

The camera switchs over to Raven Queen and Courtney talking to each other and Spyro and Cynder flying in the sky with Sam and Dakota riding on them.

The camera also switches over to Sonic running wile Elise is in his arms and Dean Ambrose was trying to keep up with Sonic.

The Camera is now showing Gwen and Trent talking to each other wile Apple White and Daring Charming are making out.

The camera switches over to Ashlynn Ella, Ella, and Dawn helping animals wile Silver, Blaze, Tawna, Von Clutch, and Pasadena are hanging out.

The Camera shows Mike and Zoey hanging out wile Coco, Tails, and Cosmo are talking.

The Camera switches over to Maddie, Nicky, Bree, and Cerise having tea wile Dolph and the Usos are training for their match wile Cortex and Nina test their weppons as Hunter Huntsman is building a bird house and Bianca is having a date with Hunter the cheeta.

The camera switches for the last time over to the campfire where all the contestants are sitting around as Shadow and Amy are going to kiss.

The camera switches back to the dock where Gage is still standing.

"Welcom back," said Gage. We are not putting the contestants in gross cabins or having them eat anything that will get them sick this season. So let's meet the contestants.

A boat stops at the dock and the first contestant steps on to the dock with a crazy look on his face. Almost like a lunitic.

"Dean Ambrose from WWE," said Gage. Welcom to the island.

"Cool," said Dean. Is that a hotel?

"Yes it is," said Gage. You guys will be staying there.

"Awsome," said Dean.

The next boat stops and a guy steps off the boat and Dean recognizes him.

"Roman Reigns," said Gage. Welcom man.

"Thanks man," said Roman as he gives Gage a high five.

"Hey Roman," said Dean.

"Hey Dean," said Roman as he joined Dean on the dock.

The third boat stops at the dock as two twin girls got off the boat that Dean and Roman know.

"Nicky and Bree Bella," said Gage. Welcom to the island girls.

"Thank you," said the girls as they join Dean and Roman.

The fourth boat stops and two more twins get off the boat and Roman, Dean, and the Bella twins know them.

"Jimmy and Jey Uso," said Gage. I bet you are going to go Uso crazy on the island.

"You bet," said the Usos as they join the others on the dock.

The fifth boat pulled up at the dock and another WWE superstar got off and was blond and the others know who it is.

"Dolph Ziggler," said Gage. Welcom to the island dued.

"Thanks man," said Dolph. Can't wait to show off.

The sixth boat stopped at the dock and the next WWE superstar steped off the boat and instintly the others know him.

"AJ Styles," said Gage. Glad you could make it.

"Thank you," said AJ. At least everything is clean.

"Yup," said Gage. You won't have to worry.

"That's good," said AJ as he joined the others.

The seventh boat stops at the dock and another WWE wrestler who is not a wrestler stepps off and Bree is happy to see who it is.

"Daniel Bryan," said Gage. Welcom to the show.

"Yes yes yes," said Daniel. Glad to be here as he joins the others on the dock and talks to Bree.

The eighth boat stops and the last WWE Superstar gets off and the others remember who it is.

"John Cena," said Gage. Glad that you are here.

"You bet," said John. It's like I say in the ring. You want some? Come get some.

"I agree," said Gage. I bet you are glad that Chris is in jail.

"Yup," said John as he joined up with the others.

The next boat stops at the dock and two hedgehogs, one blue and one red step off the boat and on to the dock and the WWE superstars and the bella twins recognize them.

"Sonic and Elise," said Gage. Glad to see you guys.

"Same here," said Sonic.

"I agree," said Elise. I am glad Chris is not hosting.

"same here," said Gage. I know that you are glad that Chris is locked up.

"Yup," said Elise as they join the others on the dock and started to talk.

The next boat came up to the dock and a fox with two tails and a plant girl got off the boat and the same thing happened from the WWE wrestlers.

"Tails and Cosmo," said Gage. Glad to see you again.

"Same here," said Tails as he and Cosmo joind the others.

The next boat stopped at the dock and a black and red hedgehog and an akidna that is red steped off the boat and the same thing happened before.

"Shadow and Knuckles," said Gage. Glad you could make it.

"You bet," said Knuckles.

"I agree," said Shadow as they joined the others.

The next boat stopped and a pink hedgehog and a purple cat got off the boat and Shadow is happy to see who the pink hedgehog is.

"Amy and Blaze," said Gage. Try not to cause any distruction.

"Ok," said Amy.

"I understand," said Blaze as they joind the others.

The next boat stopped and a white hedgehog and a white bat got off the boat and Knuckles and Blaze are happy to see who they are.

"Silver and Rouge," said Gage. Glad to see you again.

"Same here," said Silver.

"Agreed," said Rouge as they joined the others.

The next boat came up to the dock and ten figures steped off the boat. The figures are a rabit, two dragons, one black and the other purple, a space monkey, a bird, a kangaroo, a mole, a cheeta, a faun, and a dragonfly and out of all of them, only three of them are recognized by Sonic and his friends and the WWE wrestlers.

"Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Hunter, Blink, Elora, Bianca, Sgt. Bird, Agent 9, and Sheila," said Gage. Welcome to the island you guys.

"Thank you," they all said as they joined the others.

The next boat stopped at the dock and three bandicoot steped off the boat and Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, the WWE wrestlers, and Sonic and his friends know them.

"Crash, Coco, and Crunch," said Gage. Welcome to the show.

"Cool," said the bandicoots as they join the others.

The next boat stops and a cyborg and an opossum got on to the dock and the Bandicoots know them.

"Von Clutch and Pasadena," said Gage. Welcome to the island.

"Thanks," said Von Clutch.

"I agree," said Pasadena as they join the others on the dock and once Pasadena saw Crash, the two started to blush at each other.

The next boat stopped at the dock and two people got off the boat with the leter N on their heads and Crash and his family, Sonic and his friends, Spyro, Cynder, Sparks, and the WWE wrestlers are shocked as well as Pasadena and Von Clutch.

"Cortex and Nina," said Gage. Don't cause any trouble on the island.

"We won't," said Nina as she and her uncle went to join the others.

The next boat stopped at the dock and two mutants got off. One is a tiger and the other is half dingo half crocodile and Crash knows them.

"Tiny and Dingodile," said Gage. Like I told Cortex, Nina, Amy, and Blaze, no distruction.

"Understandable mate," said Dingodile as he and Tiny joined the others.

The next boat stopped and another bandicoot got off and Crash and the others that Crash knows from his family, two friends from the moter world, Sonic and his friends, and Crash's enimeys are shocked to see who it is.

"Tawna," said Gage. Welcom.

"Thanks," said Tawna as she joins the others and starts to talk with them.

The next boat came up to the dock and the ten people that steped off looked like something from fairy tale characters only they are the kids of their fairy tale parrents and out of all of them, one of them is recognized by Sonic and his friends.

"Apple White, Ashlynn Ella, Blondie Locks, Briar Beauty, Daring Charming, Raven Queen, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Madeline Hatter, and Melody Piper," said Gage. Welcom to the island.

"Thank you," they all said as they join the others but nnot before Raven gave Gage a hug.

The last boat came and dropped off the last ten contestants from the three generations from the first six seasons of Total Drama and instintly, the WWE wrestlers, Sonic and his Friends, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, and Crash and his family and enemeys know them.

"And here are the last ten contestants and they are Gwen, Trent, Sam, Dakota, Dawn, Ella, Mike, Zoey, Beth, and Courtney," said Gage. Welcom to the show.

"Thank you," they all said as they join the others.

"well let's hed to the campfire pit," said Gage. From there, we will talk about what is going on this season.

Later, the contestants are at the campfire pit.

"Welcom to Total Drama Awsomeness," said Gage. You all will be tested on challenges that arn't crazy but are easy to handle as well as getting to know each other and some of you know each other.

"Awsome," they all said.

"There are new ruels this season and they are as follows," said Gage. No one will go home, there will be a point ceremoni, where we will total the points up of each challenge, No cheeting, no distruction, and no teams at all.

"Cool," Coco said.

"so how will we win?" asked Amy.

"Glad you asked," said Gage. The camper with the most points at the end of the season which is the 2nd week will win 1,000,000 dollars.

"Yes," said Beth.

"What about where we sleep?" asked Cortex.

"You will be staying in our 5 star resort," said Gage. It has everything that you wanted to see in the first season of Total Drama.

"Cool," said AJ.

"Where will the point ceremoni be at?" asked Melody.

"It will be here," said Gage. Where the eliminations would normaly be at.

"Cool," said Sparx.

"I agree," said Hunter c.

"Me too," said Bianca.

"Who is interning with you?" asked Courtney.

"I was wondering the same thing too," said Raven.

"Glad you asked," said Gage. The others who arn't compeeting from the past 6 seasons of Total Drama that arn't Blaineley as well as the others who arn't adults, more spicificly, the parrents and elderly who were part of the Ridonculos Race, the other WWE wrestlers who helped saved the multiverse, Page who is a part of WWE, Seth Rollins, the other students of EAH, Aku Aku, and the other Sonic Heroes will be the interns.

"Cool," said SGT. Bird.

"What will they do?" asked Blink.

"They will test out the challenges the day before and when you guys do the challenges, they will relax and judge you," said Gage. However, Omega won't be able to go in to water since he is a robot, but he will scan the pool area to make sure everything is in order. Also, Aku Aku will give you advice on the problems that you are dealing with in your lives.

"Awsome," said Elora.

"Will we meet them?" asked Apple.

"You will at dinner," said Gage. Before you hed for your bedrooms for the night.

"That's awsome," saidSam.

"I agree bayb," said Dakota.

"Same here," said Mike.

"Me too," said Zoey.

"I agree too," said Spyro.

"So do I," said Cynder.

"Any more questions?" asked Gage.

None of the contestants asked.

"Ok," said Gage. You guys can get your things in side and rest up because there is no challenge today and we will start in the morning after breakfast so when ever you wake up and got done eating breakfast, we will get started. In the mean time, after you guys get your things in side, you can get to know each other. And we are having real food this season. Also if you have your own technology you can keep it with you such as your portable game systems and phones. Also, Sammy is the cook this season. The challenges will be every other day. So one day there will be a challenge and the next there will not be a challenge. And one more thing, the confeshinal is different and by that, it is cleaner and doesn't smell and is not an out house and you can go anywhere to make the confeshinals so go and try it out.

*confeshinals*

(Dakota) "Thank you Gage!"

(Sam) Gage is the best person ever."

(Apple) "I am happy to be here with my friends as well as my cousin Sammy."

(Gwen) I am glad Chris is not hosting this show and maybe the game will be better on my end with Gage as the host"

(Sonic) "Glad Gage is doing a good job." "Also, I am thinking of adding Page, Seth Rollins, Blink, SGT. Bird, Sheila, Agent 9, Elora, Hunter the Cheeta, Tawna, Von Clutch, Pasadena, and Bianca to the Sonic Heroes." I'll ask them if they want to join us."

(Courtney) "Glad it is a different host." "And I am glad this is more better with my friend Gage."

(Mike) "I am sad that Cameron can't join us this season, but I am happy to see Zoey." "I never expected Cameron to intern for Gage."

(Zoey) "Gage rocks."

(Dolph) I remember seeing Gage after we saved the multiverse." He is the best host ever."

(Dean) "I'm glad I get to see Gage again." Haven't seen him since we saved the multiverse with Sonic and are other friends during our adventure."

*end confeshinals*

Later, the contestants got their things and put them in side the resort as they chose their bedrooms.

With Sonic, he was talking to Dean Ambrose.

"Glad to see you again Dean," said Sonic.

"Same here man," said Dean. Haven't seen you since we saved the multiverse.

"I know," said Sonic. "What have you been up too?"

"Not a lot," said Dean. "Just the usual as well as me hosting the Ambrose Asylum on WWE."

"That's cool," said Sonic. " I wonder if Gage will let you do your talkshow on the fifth day."

"I'm sure he will," said Dean as he didn't notus that Gage herd the whole thing.

*confeshinals*

(Gage) "That's a good idea for the fifth day." "Since we don't have a challenge that day anyway."

(Sonic) "I never herd of the Ambrose Asylum."

(Dean) "I started the Ambrose Asylum since Shane McMahon agreed with me on it." "I like it."

*end confeshinals*

With the Bella twins, they got to meet Cerise and Maddie.

"Hello there," said Nicky.

"Hey there," said Maddie. Who are you?

"I am Nicky and this is my syster Bree and we are the Bella twins," said Nicky. Who are you girls?

"I am Madeline Hatter but my friends call me Maddie," said Maddie.

"And I am Cerise Hood," said Cerise.

"Glad to meet you," said the Bella twins.

"Same here," the two girls said.

There was an aukward silence until Maddie broke it.

"So what do you do?" asked Maddie.

"Me and my sister are WWE wrestlers," said Bree. We know how to fight in the ring.

"That's cool," said Cerise.

"I agree with you," said Maddie.

"So what do you girls like to do?" asked Nicky.

"I like to run and exercise a lot," said Cerise.

"I like to drink tea and hang out with my friends," said Maddie.

"That's cool," said Nicky.

"I agree," said Bree.

*confeshinals*

(Nicky ) "Maddie is very nice." "I didn't know she likes tea."

(Bree) "Those girls are really cool." "I wonder how Gage knows them."

(Maddie) "Talking to a WWE woman fightr is cool." "I wonder if they like tea."

(Cerise) "The Bella twins know how to fight in the wrestling ring and that's good enough for me."

*end confeshinals*

With Roman Reigns and Knuckles, they got to meet up with Crash and Crunch.

"Glad to see you boys again," said Roman.

"I agree with Roman," said Knuckles. We havent talked since we saved the multiverse.

"I know," said Crunch.

"We have been busy," said Crash. I'm going to be on the newest Skylanders game with Spyro.

Just then, Hunter Huntsman and Daring Charming showed up to the four boys.

"Hello boys," said Hunter.

"Hello," said Roman. Who are you two.

"I am Daring Charming," said Daring.

"And I am Hunter Huntsman," said Hunter.

"Glad to meet you two," said Roman. I am Roman Reigns and this is Crash, Crunch, and Knuckles.

"We herd about Knuckles," said Daring.

"How do you know about me?" asked Knuckles.

"Gage told us about you and your friends," said Hunter.

Suddenly, Knuckles had a flashback of when Gage told him and their friends about him and Raven Queen being cousins.

"I remember now," said Knuckles. Raven Queen and Gage are cousins.

*confeshinals*

(Roman) "I didn't know that." "Also, I can't believe that Crash Bandicoot is the newest Skylander in the newest game when it comes out." "I might get the game for my dauter."

( Knuckles) "Me and my bad memeries." "But I remember Gage telling Sonic and the rest of us that Raven Queen is his cousin."

(Crunch) "That is cool."

(Crash) "I am shocked." "Also, I'm telling you all this because it's been 20 years since my games have been out and the first three games of me are going to be remastered."

(Hunter) "Gage told us about his friends and I am glad he is hosting."

(Daring) "I am glad that Gage is hosting and I am glad that Gage told us about Sonic and his friends."

*end confeshinals*

With Ella, Dawn, and Ashlinn Ella.

"Hello there," said Ashlynn. My name is Ashlynn Ella.

"It's nice to meet you," said Ella. I am Ella.

" Glad to meet you," said Ashlynn.

"Hello Ella," said Dawn.

"Hello Dawn," said Ella.

"Hello there," said Ashlynn. It's nice to meet you.

"Same here," said Dawn. I am Dawn.

"Cool name," said Ashlynn. I am Ashlynn Ella.

"Glad to meet you Ashlynn," said Dawn. We all like animals.

"Yup," said the two girls. How do you know that?

"It's all over your aura," said Dawn.

"Cool," said Ella.

*confeshinals*

(Dawn) "Glad Chris is not hosting and Gage is." "I hope the animals are taken care of."

(Ashlynn) "Two animal lovers like me!" "I am going to enjoy the summer."

(Ella) "Glad Dawn and Ashlynn love animals like me." "I hope Gage will let me sing to calm the animals down." "The last time I was here, Chris didn't like the way I was singing to the animals and I got the boot off the island because of him."

*end confeshinals*

With Tails, Coco, and Cosmo.

"Glad to see you guys again," said Coco.

"Same here," said Tails.

"I agree," said Cosmo.

Suddenly, Agent 9 and Sheila joind the three with AJ Styles following them.

"hello Tails, Coco, and Cosmo," said AJ.

"Hi AJ," said the three. Who are the two of you that are here that are not AJ?

"I am Sheila," said Sheila.

"And I am Agent 9," said Agent 9.

"Glad to meet you two," said AJ.

"Same here," said Coco.

"I agree," said Tails.

"Me too," said Cosmo.

"We are glad to be here," said Sheila and Agent 9.

Wile they were getting to know each other, Sheila and Agent 9 were showing Tails, Coco, Cosmo, and AJ Styles their skils.

*confeshinals*

(AJ) "Those two are cool with their skills." "Also, I havent seen Tails, Cosmo, and Coco since we saved the multiverse."

(Coco) "Glad to have new friends."

(Tails) "Cool that Gage is hosting and glad to have Sheila and Agent 9 on here."

(Cosmo) "Who knew that having new friends is awsome?" "I am glad for that."

(Sheila) " Glad to make new friends besides Spyro."

(Agent 9) "I am happy to have friends like Spyro and make new ones like AJ Styles."

*end confeshinals*

With Raven Queen and Courtney.

"Hi there," said Courtney.

"Hello there," said Raven. Who are you?

"My name is Courtney," said Courtney. What about you?

"Glad to meet you," said Raven. I'm Raven Queen.

"Same here," said Courtney. I guess we have a lot in common.

"What do you mean?" asked Raven.

"I get no respect like you," said Courtney.

"I agree with you," said Raven. I'm just like you in a way.

"Really?" asked Courtney.

"Yes," said Raven.

Wile they were talking, Courtney and Raven Queen have found out that they have a lot in common.

*confeshinals*

(Courtney) "I feel bad for Raven." "But, It would be nice to go out with her." "Things didn't work out well with Duncan."

(Raven) "I understand what Courtney went through with drama." "I think I should go out with her." "I wasn't sure about dating Dexter."

*end confeshinals*

As time went on, the contestants got to know there new friends and in some cases, got to see some old friends.

"attention campers," said Gage over the PA system. You can head for the dining hall for dinner.

Later, the contestants are in the dining hall waiting to get some food to eat for dinner as Sammy came in with a cart of food.

"Hello campers," said Sammy. Like Gage said, I am your cook for this season. So I hope you like the foods on the cart over there. You can get them if you like.

*confeshinals*

(Raven) "Who knew that Sammy could cook?" "I am glad for that as well as seeing my cousin Gage again."

(Tawna) "This is going to be the best summer ever."

*end confeshinals*

As the contestants got their food, some sat with each other and started to catch up.

"So what do you think of this season?" said Trent.

"I like it," said Gwen as she is sitting with Trent.

"I'm glad that Chris is in jail," said Courtney.

"Me too," said Gwen. Also, I'm glad we are friends again Courtney and I am glad to be back with you as a girlfriend again Trent.

"So now what?asked Hunter.

"Don't know," said Ashlynn as she is next to him.

"I wonder what the first challenge will be, said Jimmy.

"I don't know broe," said Jey.

"What ever it will be, we will find out tomorrow," said Blondie as she is next to Briar.

"I agree mate," said Dingodile.

"Same here," said Briar.

"Tiny wants more food," said Tiny.

"You have to wait for everyone to get their food, said Cortex.

"Uncle Cortex is right Tiny," said Nina. Be calm about it.

*confeshinals*

(Dingodile) "Tiny is weird wanting more food."

(Blondie) "That tiger is funny." "This will go on my blog back at Ever After High."

(Briar) "Why did that tiger say his name when he wants more food?" "He is weird."

(Jimmy) "Can't wait for the first challenge."

(Jey) "Me and my brother will go Uso crazy on the challenge tomorrow."

(Nina) "I don't know what Tiny's problem is." He needs to stop complaining about getting food."

(Cortex) "Why did Tiny complain about wanting more food?" "He needs to stop it now."

(Tiny) "Tiny always wants to build up his strength."

(Amy) "Sammy is the best cook ever." "Like Cream's mother." "Also, I am glad to see Shadow here."

(Trent) "I'm glad to be back together with Gwen." "This is cool."

(Spyro) "I'm glad to be here." Also, I haven't seen Sonic and his friends as well as Gwen and her friends and the WWE wrestlers as well as Crash and his family since we saved the multiverse."

(Cynder) "I'm glad that Spyro is here."

*end confeshinals*

"Well campers, I hope you enjoyed your food," said Gage.

"We did," said the campers.

"that's good, said Gage. After you get done, you can hed to your bedrooms after you meet the interns.

The contestants got done with dinner and the interns showed up to them. Page walked up to Sonic and Seth Rollins walked up to Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose.

"Hello there, said Page. My name is Page.

"Glad to meet you Page," said Sonic as he shook her hand. I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Glad to meet you Sonic," said Page.

"Glad to see some of you guys that helped saved the multiverse again," said those who helped Some of the contestants saved the multiverse.

"It's glad to see all of you who go to EAH," said the other students.

"So Page I have a deal if you want to take it," said Sonic.

"What is it Sonic?" asked Page.

"How would you like to join the team of the Sonic Heroes?" asked Sonic.

"I would like that very mutch," said Page.

"Hey Tails can you get Page a communicater?" asked Sonic.

"Sure thing," said Tails as he came up to Sonic.

"So you are Tails?" asked Page.

"Yes I am," said Tails. It's nice to meet you.

"Same here," said Page.

"Here you go Page, the perfict communicater," said Tails as he gives Page the communicater.

"Thank you Tails," said Page as she gives him a hug.

"No problem Page," said Tails.

"Well, as mutch as I liked talking to you two, I got to get ready to test the first challenge out for tomorrow, but I will see you when I judge you on tomorrows challenge," said Page.

"Take care Page," said Sonic.

"See you later," said Page as she left to test the first challenge.

"Hey Roman and Dean," said Seth.

"Hi Seth," said Dean.

"Hello Seth," said Roman. What do you want?

"Look, I'm sorry for betraying you two, I want to bring back the shield," said Seth.

"It's ok," said Dean.

"I agree man," said Roman.

"So, do you guys forgive me?" asked Seth.

"We do," said Roman and Dean.

"Good," said Seth. So do you want to bring back the shield?

"Yes," said Dean.

"So do I," said Roman.

"Then, let's do it," said Seth as they did their poses from the shield.

Just then, Sonic came up to Seth Rollins.

"Hello there," said Sonic.

"Hi there," said Seth. I'm Seth Rollins.

"Glad to meet you Seth," said Sonic as he shook his hand. I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Glad to meet you Sonic," said Seth.

"I have a deal if you want to take it Seth," said Sonic.

"What is it Sonic?" asked Seth.

"Since your friends in the shield are part of my team, how would you like to join them as part of the Sonic Heroes?" asked Sonic.

"I would like that very mutch," said Seth.

"Hey Tails can you get Seth a communicater?" asked Sonic.

"Sure thing Sonic," said Tails as he came next to Sonic and shook Seth's hand.

"So you are Tails?" asked Seth.

"Yes I am," said Tails. It's nice to meet the third member of the shield.

"Same here," said Seth.

"Here you go Seth, a communicater that will work for you," said Tails as he gives him the communicater.

""Thank you Tails," said Seth as he gives him a hug.

"No problem Seth," said Tails.

"Well, as mutch as I would like to continue to talk to you four, I got to get going to test out the first challenge and I'll see you tomorrow when I judge you on the first challenge," said Seth.

"Take care Seth," said Sonic.

"See you tomorrow," said Seth as he left to go test out the first challenge.

The other contestants all got to meet the other interns and were all happy with it and the interns left to go test the first challenge for tomorrow which involved the pool except for Omega who scaned the pool to make sure it is safe for tomorrow.

"All right, that was an awsome day," said Gage.

"I agree," saidJohn.

"You can now head for your bedrooms," said Gage. And Ella, you can sing to calm the animals down.

"Thank you," said Ella. How did you know?

"I herd you make your confeshinal about it and I wasn't happy that Chris didn't like the fact that you were singing to the animals here," said Gage. See all of you in the morning.

Later on, it was getting dark and everyone went in side their bedrooms for bed.

"and there is our contestants," said Gage. What challenges will be good and easy for them? Who will ern those points during the point ceremoni?

You have to find out on the next episode of Total Drama Awsomeness.

And that's the first chapter. Yes, I wanted to add Seth Rollins and Page to the Sonic Heroes first because interns go first and contestants will be added later and reform the shield because I like the shield. Also, I can't wait for the new Skylanders game and the remastered versions of the first three Crash games. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2 Ep 2 The Swim Race

Hey guys. Here is the next chapter of this story. Enjoy.

Chapter 2. Episode 2. The Swim Race.

"Last time on Total Drama Awsomeness," said Gage. We introduced the contestants as well as the interns. There were lots of reuniting from old friends and some romance from four contestants. Seth Rollins said sorry to Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose and reformed the shield. Sonic ended up adding Page and Seth Rollins to the Sonic Heroes. Which is cool. And Ela is happy that she can sing to calm and tame the animals on this island.

What is the first challenge today? Who will win? And who will be able to race in water?

Find out right now on Total Drama Awsomeness.

*theem song*

In the Resort, Sonic was sharing a bedroom with Elise and was the first to wake up followed by Elise.

"Good morning Sonic," said Elise.

"Good morning Elise," said Sonic. Did you sleep well?

"Yes I did," said Elise. What about you?

"The same thing," said Sonic.

"That's good," said Elise.

*confeshinals*

(Sonic) "I'm glad that we can have the same bedroom together and this place is cool."

(Elise) "This place rocks." "Also, I'm happy to see my friends again." "Especially those who helped saved the multiverse."

*end confeshinals*

In the next room next to Sonic and Elise, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns were in the room and they, like Sonic and Elise wook up.

"Good morning Dean," said Roman.

"Good morning man," said Dean.

"Did you sleep good?" asked Roman.

"Yes," said Dean. What about you?

"Same thing," said Roman.

"That's good," said Dean.

*confeshinals*

(Dean) "This is a nice place." "I wonder what the first challenge will be today."

(Roman) "I'm glad to have the shield back." "I can't wait for the first challenge."

*end confeshinals*

Later on, the others got up and are ready to eat breakfast.

"I wonder what we are having for breakfast," said Courtney.

"Same here," said Coco.

"I agree," said Tawna.

"Attention campers," said Gage over the PA system. You can hed over to the dining hall for breakfast.

Later, the contestants went to the dining hall for breakfast and got what ever they wanted to eat and ate it all as Gage came up to all of them.

"Good morning campers," said Gage. Did you sleep well?

"We all did," said the campers.

"Good," said Gage. I hope you are ready for the first challenge.

"I wonder what the first challenge will be," said Crash.

"So do I," said Crunch.

Later on, the contestants are at the swimming pool and Sonic is shocked about it.

"We have to go in there?" asked Sonic.

"Yup," said Daniel.

*confeshinals*

(Sonic) "I'm afraid of water."

(Daniel) "I feel bad for Sonic." "Haven't seen him since we saved the multiverse the last time."

*end confeshinals*

"I'm glad you made it here," said Gage.

"We did," said Apple.

"Today's challenge is simple," said Gage. You must race from one side of this pool and back where you started and once that is done, we will have the points totaled up for the challenge tonight.

"That's easy," said John.

"Before we start, is there anyone that can't swim at all?" asked Gage.

Sonic is the only one that raised his hand.

"Ok," said Gage. You can try if you want to Sonic.

"I'll try," said Sonic.

"The judges are here and they are Owen, Izzy, Page, and Seth Rollins," said Gage. Get in the water and once you get in, you start swimming.

"Ok," said Spyro.

All the contestants got in to the water.

"Ready, Set, Go," said Gage.

So all the contestantes began to swim from the deep part of the pool and back and the first one to make it to the shaloe part of the pool and hed back to the deep part was Roman Reigns.

"That was awsome," said Owen.

"I agree," said Izzy." Best swimming ever.

"That was cool swimming you all did," said Page.

"You all did a good job," said Seth.

"Ok everyone," said Gage. Get out, dry off, and get in to your regular clothes and meet me by the campfire pit for the point ceremoni tonight.

Later, the contestants got changed in to there clothes and are now at the campfire pit for the point ceremoni after eating lunch and dinner.

"Well guys, said Gage. That was an awsome day of swimming.

"We all think so," said the campers.

"That's good," said Gage. The points go to Roman Reigns for good swimming. He's got a total of 200 points. For trying to swimm, you all have 100 points.

"Good job Roman," said Dean.

"Thanks man," said Roman.

"Well, that's it for now," said Gage. You can hed to your bedrooms now.

All of the contestants went to their bedrooms.

"And that's the first challenge," said Gage. What will are contestants do on their day off from challenges? What will the interns test out next?

Find out next time on Total Drama Awsomeness.

And that's the second chapter. Pleas read and review.


	3. Chapter 3 Ep 3 Random Relaxations

Hey guys. I have the next chapter here for you. Read and enjoy.

Chapter 3. Episode 3. Random Relaxations.

"Last time on Total Drama Awsomeness," said Gage. The contestants got to swim like crazy and it was cool. But in the end, it was Roman Reigns who won the challenge. The Swimming Race.

What will the contestants do on their day off with challenges? What will the interns test as the second challenge? And will Sonic add more members to the Sonic Heroes?

You can find out now on Total Drama Awsomeness.

*theem song*

It is the third day and in one bedroom, we see the three bandicoots, Crash, Crunch, and Coco waking up from their sleep.

"Good morning boys," said Coco.

"Good morning," said Crash.

"Good morning," said Crunch.

"Did you sleep well boys?" asked Coco.

"We did," said Crash and Crunch. What about you Coco?

"I slepped good," said Coco.

"That's good," said Crash.

"I agree," said Crunch. What are you going to do today?

"I'm going to hang out with Tails and Cosmo," said Coco. What about you boys?

"I'm going to do target practice with my wumpa bazooka," said Crash.

"I'm going to hang out with Roman Reigns," said Crunch.

"That's good," said Coco.

*confeshinals*

(Crash) "I like this place." "Also, I want to do some target practice today." "Since we don't have a challenge today."

(Coco) "I want to hang out with Tails and Cosmo since we haven't talked after saving the multiverse and since the first day."

(Crunch) "I wonder if Roman would like to team up with me if we have a wrestling match as a tag team."

*end confeshinals*

In the room next to the bandicoots, we see Tails and Cosmo getting out of bed.

"Good morning Tails," said Cosmo.

"Good morning Cosmo," said Tails. I'm glad you slepped well.

"I'm glad you slepped well too and I agree," said Cosmo.

"So what do you have planned today?" asked Tails.

"I want to hang out with Coco," said Cosmo. Would you like to join me?

"Sure," said Tails.

"Thank you," said Cosmo.

"No problem," said Tails.

*confeshinals*

(Tails) "I can't wait to hang out with Coco and Cosmo."

(Cosmo) "I'm glad to get the chance to hang out with Coco and Tails."

*end confeshinals*

In the next room from Tails and Cosmo, we see Dolph Ziggler waking up followed by John Cena.

"Good morning Dolph," said John.

"Good morning John," said Dolph.

"Did you sleep good? asked John.

"Yes," said Dolph. What about you?

"Same thing," said John. What are you going to do today since we don't have a challenge?

"I might train with the Usos today," said Dolph. What about you John?

"I'm going to work out in the gym," said John.

"Cool," said Dolph.

"Thanks," said John.

"No problem," said Dolph. I can't believe that this place has a gym.

"I know," said John.

*confeshinals *

(Dolph) "I can't wait to train with the Usos today." "This is going to be fun."

(John) "When I was looking around the resort on the first day, I saw a gym and I thought, why not work out today." "I'm going to do just that."

*end confeshinals*

Later on, the others got up and are ready for a day of relaxation.

"I'm so excited to hang out with my friends," said Knuckles.

"Some of us are going to relax," said Gwen.

"I'll be with Gwen," said Trent.

"Cool," said Daniel.

"I'm going to go for a run after breakfast," said Sonic.

"I'm going with Sonic and he is going to carey me in his arms," said Elise.

"That's cool," said Hunter C.

"I agree," said Ella. Dawn, Ashlyn, and I will be helping some animals.

"How are you going to do that? asked Briar.

"We are just going to make sure that the animals are safe and help them find their homes," said Dawn.

"I agree," said Ashlyn.

"Attention campers," said Gage over the PA system. You can head for the dining hall for breakfast.

Later, the contestants are in the dining hall ready to eat breakfast and got their breakfast and got done eating breakfast.

"Good morning campers," said Gage.

"Good morning," said everyone.

"Just to let you know, this is an off day for challenges, the interns are going to test tomorrow's challenge today," said Gage. You can do what you want to day.

Later, the contestants left the dining hall and are in different places. Also, the interns went to test the second challenge which involvs Chris as they were asking questions and he gets bad carma happening to him.

With Crash, he was at an area where a target is set up for him. He pulls out his wumpa bazooka.

"This is a perfect spot to do some target practice," said Crash.

Just then, AJ Styles appeared behind Crash.

"Are you nuts?" asked AJ. No distruction.

"I'm not causing distruction," said Crash. I'm just going to do some target practice.

"Oh, my bad," said AJ. Can I watch?

"Sure," said Crash.

Crash uses the wumpa bazooka and hits the target.

"Direct hit," said AJ.

"I agree," said Crash. By the way, I haven't seen you since we saved the multiverse.

"I know," said AJ. What's up with you lately.

"Not a lot," said Crash. I'm going to be in the new Skylanders game and my first three games are going to be remastered.

"That's cool," said AJ.

*confeshinals*

(AJ) "I can't believe that the first three games of Crash Bandicoot are going to be remastered." "Can't wait to get them."

(Crash) "I did a good job with target practice." "I have to thank AJ for helping me."

*end confeshinals*

With Sonic and Elise, they were at an area ready to run.

"Are you ready for this? asked Sonic.

"Yes I am Sonic," said Elise as she is in the arms of Sonic.

Just then, Dean Ambrose showed up to the two hedgehogs.

"Hey there love birds," said Dean with a smerk. What are you two doing.

"I'm just going for a run," said Sonic.

"I'm in Sonic's Arms," said Elise.

"Can I join?" asked Dean.

"Sure," said Sonic. Try to keep up.

"Bring it on," said Dean.

So Sonic and Dean got in their running poses.

"You ready Dean?" asked Sonic.

"Yes," said Dean.

"And, go," said Sonic.

So Sonic and Dean were running, but Sonic was running faster than Dean and they got back from where they started with Sonic winning.

"Good race," said Sonic.

"Thank you man," said Dean all worn out.

"No problem," said Sonic.

*confeshinals*

(Sonic) "I'm still the fastest thing alive."

(Elise) "Sonic's speed is cool." "I'm glad I met him."

(Dean) "That was the best run ever." "I don't know how Sonic does it, but I'm glad for it."

*end confeshinals*

With Roman Reigns, he was at the gym with nothing to do until Crunch showed up next to him.

"Hey Roman," said Crunch.

"Hey Crunch," said Roman. What are you doing today?

"Nothing," said Crunch. Would you like to team up with me if we have to fight someone?

"Sure," said Roman.

Just then, Tiny and Dingodile show up in to the gym and spot Roman Reigns and Crunch looking for a fight.

"So you boys are looking for a fight?" asked Dingodile.

"Yes," said Roman.

"Tiny will crush you two," said Tiny.

"Oh, big talk from the mutant tiger who has bad english," said Roman.

"Tiny is mad at WWE fighter," said Tiny. Tiny will crush you.

"Back off fool, you'll never stop us from kicking your buts," said Crunch.

"Oh, is that so? Than, bring it on," said Dingodile.

"With pleasure," said Roman.

So the two teams of Roman and Crunch as well as Tiny and Dingodile began a good wrestling match and they finnished it with Roman and Crunch winning.

"Good fight mate," said Dingodile.

"Tiny agrees," said Tiny.

"Thanks," said Roman.

"Yeah thanks," said Crunch. Maybe we'll fight next time.

"You bet," said Dingodile.

"Tiny agrees with you Dingodile," said Tiny.

*confeshinals*

(Roman) "That got me a lot of training." I never expected Tiny to fight." "Dispite him having bad english."

(Crunch) "That was awsome." "Dingodile is improving on his skills."

(Dingodile) "That was a good fight."

(Tiny) "Tiny feels better now." "Tiny can't wait for another fight."

*end confeshinals*

Also in the gym besides Roman, Crunch, Dingodile, and Tiny, we see Knuckles, the Usos, Dolph, Daniel, and John.

"What are you guys going to do in here?" asked John.

"Like I told you in our room John, I'm going to train with the Usos," said Dolph.

"We are training with Dolph," said the Usos.

"I'm going to play some basketball," said Daniel. Does anyone want to join me?

"Sure," said Knuckles. I'll join you.

"Cool," said Daniel. Have fun working out John.

"Thanks Daniel," said John. You guys have fun doing what you are doing.

So Daniel, John, Knuckles, Dolph, and the Usos did what they wanted to do and got done.

"That was a good work out," said John.

"Good job at Basketball Knuckles," said Daniel.

"Thank you Daniel," said Knuckles. You did good too.

"That was good training," said Dolph.

"We agree," said the Usos.

*confeshinals*

(John) "I knew I would get a good work out in."

(Daniel) "I had a blast playing Basketball with Knuckles." I'll ask him if he wants to play again next time."

(Knuckles) "Can't wait to play Basketball again with Daniel."

(Dolph) "I did good on training with the Usos."

(Jimmy) "I guess we went Uso crazy with the training with Dolph."

(Jey) "That was greight training with my brother and Dolph."

*end confeshinals*

With Tails, Coco, and Cosmo, they were at an area out side of the resort.

"This is a perfect place to hang out," said Coco.

"I agree," said Tails.

"Same here," said Cosmo.

Just then, Mike and Zoey showed up to the three.

"Hey guys," said Mike.

"Hi you three," said Zoey.

"Hi Mike and Zoey," said the three. Would you like to hang out with us?

"Sure," said Mike and Zoey. We haven't talked since we saved the multiverse.

"I know," said Tails.

"So what are you two up to lately?" asked Coco.

"Not mutch," said Zoey.

"Same thing as Zoey," said Mike. What about you three?

"Not a lot," said Tails.

"Not mutch has been happening lately," said Cosmo.

"Just relaxing at home and making sure that Crash is ready to join the Skylanders," said Coco.

"Cool," said Mike.

"I agree," said Zoey.

*confeshinals*

(Coco) "I just want what is best for my brother Crash."

(Cosmo) "I didn't know that Crash is going to be a Skylander."

(Tails) That is cool for Crash."

(Mike) "I didn't know that."

(Zoey) "I'm happy to hang out with Mike, Cosmo, Coco, and Tails." "Also, I didn't know that Crash is the new Skylander in the new game."

*end confeshinals*

With Silver and Blaze, they were in the loby of the resort wanting to get a soda from the soda machine.

"I'm getting a soda," said Silver. Do you want one Blaze?

"Sure," said Blaze. How mutch are they worth?

Silver looked at the price of the sodas in the machine and is shocked.

"They are 25 cents," said Silver.

"Cool," said Blaze.

Just then, Tawna, Von Clutch, and Pasadena showed up to the two.

"Hey you two," said Pasadena.

"Hey," said Silver. What are you three doing here?

"We just want to hang out here," said Von Clutch. What are you two doing here?

"We are getting sodas to drink," said Blaze. Do you mind if we hang out with you three?

"Sure," said Tawna.

"We don't mind," said Von Clutch.

"It's fine with me," said Pasadena.

"Thanks," said Silver.

"No problem," said Tawna.

So Silver got himself and Blaze a soda and they drank them.

"By the way, I'm Blaze," said Blaze.

"And I'm Silver," said Silver.

"Glad to meet you Blaze, and Silver, I remember you from the time your group ended up on N-Sanity Island," said Tawna.

"Who are you three? asked Blaze.

"I'm Tawna," said Tawna.

"I'm Von Clutch," said Von Clutch.

"And I'm Pasadena," said Pasadena.

"Glad to meet you three," said Blaze.

"Greight to see you again Tawna," said Silver. And it's nice to meet you Von Clutch and Pasadena.

"Same here," said the three.

During that time, Silver, Blaze, Tawna, Von Clutch, and Pasadena were getting to know each other.

*confeshinals*

(Silver) "Glad to make new friends in Von Clutch and Pasadena." "I haven't seen Tawna since Cortex and Eggman teamed up to take out Sonic and Crash."

(Blaze) "I wonder how Crash knows Von Clutch and Pasadena." "I am happy to meet Tawna as well."

(Tawna) "Silver is nice." Also, I have a feeling that Blaze is dating Silver."

(Von Clutch) "This is awsome." "New friends in Silver and Blaze." "Also, I haven't seen Crash since he and his crue were at my moter world."

(Pasadena) "This is the best show ever." "And I have new friends like Silver and Blaze." "I'm happy to see Crash again."

*end confeshinals*

With Cortex and Nina, they were at an area where they can test their wepons. The targets are set up for them and four more people to test their wepons and abilities.

"Are you sure you want us to test our wepons Uncle Cortex? asked Nina.

"I'm sure Nina," said Cortex.

The two were about to test their wepons until Blink, SGT. Bird, Agent 9, and Sheila came up to them.

"What the heck are you two doing? asked Blink.

"Yeah," said SGT. Bird. You know there is no distruction.

"We know," said Nina. There are targets set up for us to test our wepons as well as for you guys.

"Cool," said Agent 9.

"Can we join you two with target practice?" asked Blink.

"Sure," said Cortex.

"Thanks," said Sheila.

"No problem," said Nina.

So Cortex, Blink, Sheila, SGT. Bird, Agent 9, and Nina tested their wepons and abilities and hit the targets.

"That was awsome," said Nina.

"I agree," said Sheila.

"Same here," said SGT. Bird.

"So do I," said Cortex.

"Same with you four," said Agent 9.

"Me too," said Blink.

*confeshinals*

(Cortex) "I know that there is to be no distruction, but that was an awsome time with target practice."

(Nina) "I knew my uncle would come up with a good idea to do something on our day off from challenges." "I love him for that."

(Blink) "That was greight target practice."

(SGT. Bird) "This turned out all right."

(Sheila) "That was super cool to test my abilities." "I may not have a wepon, but I'm glad there is no challenge today."

(Agent 9) "What a day for target practice." "I never expected for cortex to come up with that idea."

*end confeshinals*

With Gwen and Trent, they were at the beach looking at the clouds.

"This is the life," said Trent.

"I agree," said Gwen.

Suddenly, Apple White and Daring Charming appeared at one side of the beach.

"What's up? asked Apple.

"Not a lot," said Gwen. Just watching the clouds.

"That's good," said Apple.

"Yup," said Trent. What are you and Daring going to do?

"Just relax in the sun," said Apple.

"What she said," said Daring. I have to keep my good looks going.

"Ok then," said Trent.

During all that, Trent and Gwen were talking wile Apple and Daring were making out.

*confeshinals*

(Gwen) "How Apple is dating Daring?" I'll never know."

(Trent) "That was awsome talking to Gwen."

(Apple) "I love this show." Also, I am happy with Daring."

(Daring) "Apple is the sweetest girl ever after." "I'm happy with her."

*end confeshinals*

With Courtney and Raven Queen, they were talking in the outer part of the forist.

"I'm glad I met you," said Courtney.

"Same here," said Raven.

"I have something to ask you," said Courtney.

"What is it?" asked Raven.

"Would you like to go out with me? asked Courtney.

"Yes I would like that," said Raven. I guess we both have bad luck with boys.

"Yup," said Courtney.

Just then, Sam, Dakota, Spyro, and Cynder showed up to the girls.

"What's up? asked Sam.

"Not a lot," said Courtney.

"That's good," said Spyro.

"Yup," said Raven. What are you four going to do?

"Spyro and I are going to fly in the sky," said Cynder.

"Can I ride on you Spyro? asked Sam.

"Sure," said Spyro.

"Can I ride on you Cynder?" asked Dakota. I never rode on a dragon before.

"Sure you can Dakota," said Cynder.

During all of that, Courtney and Raven Queen were talking as Spyro and Cynder were flying in the sky with Sam and Dakota riding on them.

"Thanks for the ride," said Sam and Dakota.

"We hope you two had fun," said Spyro and Cynder.

"We did," said Sam.

*confeshinals*

(Courtney) "I finally am going out with Raven."

(Raven) "I am happy with Courtney now."

(Sam) "Best dragon ride ever." "I'll ask Spyro if he can do it again."

(Dakota) "I've got to thank Cynder later on."

(Spyro) "I am glad to let someone like Sam ride on me."

(Cynder) "Dakota is nice." "I'm glad I did something nice for her."

*end confeshinals*

With Dawn, Ella, and Ashlyn Ella, they were in the forist.

"How are we going to help the animals? asked Dawn.

"That, I don't know," said Ashlyn.

"I have an idea," said Ella.

"What is it?" asked Ashlyn.

"Maybe I can sing to the animals," said Ella.

"Good idea," said Ashlyn. I can help too because I can sing.

"Cool," said Dawn. Let's do this.

So Ella and Ashlyn were singing and Dawn was talking to some of them.

"Well, we got them here," said Ella.

"Now what? asked Ashlyn.

"I don't know," said Dawn.

Suddenly, Hunter Huntsman appeard next to Ashlyn.

"I can help," said Hunter.

"How can you help us?" asked Ella.

"Trust him girls," said Ashlyn.

"Ok," said Dawn. So what do we need to do?

"Let's build homes for the animals," said Hunter.

"Let's do this," said Ella.

So Ashlyn Ella, Dawn, Ella, and Hunter Huntsman were building homes for the animals like a bird house for birds and they got done and the animals went in their new homes.

"We did a good job," said Hunter.

"I agree," said Ashlyn.

"Same here," said Dawn.

"Me too," said Ella.

*confeshinals*

(Hunter) "I wanted to help Ashlyn and her new friends with the animals." "And now, I can add Dawn and Ella as my friends too." Since we all like animals.

(Ashlyn) "I have to thank hunter for this." "He is the best boyfriend ever."

(Dawn) "Glad to have Hunter around." "I knew that Ashlyn and him are perfect for each other."

(Ella) "I'm glad I get to sing to calm the animals down." "Also, I didn't know that Hunter likes animals." I am happy that Ashlyn is dating him."

*end confeshinals*

"Attention campers," said Gage over the PA system. You can hed for the dining hall for lunch.

Later, the contestants are in the dining hall for lunch. They got their lunch and ate it.

"Good afternoon campers," said Gage.

"Hey, said the campers.

"Glad you had a good lunch," said Gage. You can hed out to do what you were doing this morning.

Later, the campers went to do what they were doing from this morning.

With Elora and Sparx, they were at the campfire pit talking.

"It's been a wile since we talked," said Elora.

"I know," said Sparx.

"Any plans for the week? asked Elora.

"No," said Sparx.

*confeshinals*

(Elora) "I haven't talk to Sparx in a wile."

(Sparx) "Glad to see Elora again."

*end confeshinals*

With Maddie, Nicky, Bree, and Cerise, they were at an area neer the resort with a tea set.

"Do you like tea? asked Maddie.

"I know I do," said Cerise.

"I never had your tea," said Nicky.

"Me either," said Bree.

So Nicky, Bree, Cerise, and Maddie were all having tea and had a blast.

*confeshinals*

(Nicky) "That was good tea."

(Bree) "I have to thank Maddie for some good tea."

(Maddie) "I did do the right thing leting people have tea."

(Cerise) "Glad that I had tea."

*end confeshinals*

With Beth, Blondie Locks, Briar Beauty, Melody Piper, Shadow, and Amy, they were at the hot tub relaxing.

"This is the life," said Beth.

"I agree," said Blondie.

"Same here," said Briar.

"Same here too," said Shadow.

"I agree with all of you," said Amy.

"So do I," said Melody.

Wile they were in the hot tub, Beth, Blondie, Briar, Melody, Amy, and Shadow were getting to know each other.

*confeshinals*

(Beth) "I'm glad that this place has a hot tub."

(Shadow) "This is perfect to be in a hot tub with Amy."

(Briar) "Glad to be here with my friends in the hot tub."

(Blondie) "Now that's what I call a day of relaxation."

(Melody) "I'm glad to be on this show with my friends."

(Amy) "I never expected to be in a hot tub with Shadow and some new friends."

*end confeshinals*

With hunter the cheeta and Bianca, they were at an area not far from the resort and having a date.

"this is perfect for the two of us," said Hunter C.

"I agree," said Bianca. So what are you going to do after the show?

"Nothing at all," said Hunter C. What about you?

"The same thing," said Bianca.

*confeshinals*

(Hunter C) "Best date ever."

(Bianca) " I'm glad to see Spyro and my other friends again."

*end confeshinals*

"Attention campers," said Gage over the PA system. You all can hed for the dining hall for dinner.

Later, the contestants went to the dining hall for dinner. They got it and ate it.

"Well campers," said Gage. What a way to end a good day today.

"You bet," said Sonic.

"You can all now head for your bedrooms for the night," said Gage. Good night.

Later, the campers went to their bedrooms for the night.

"And that ends another good day," said Gage. What challenge will happen tomorrow? Who will win the challenge tomorrow? And what is the challenge?

Find out next time on Total Drama Awsomeness.

And that's the third chapter. It was very long. I only call Hunter Huntsman Hunter and Hunter the cheeta Hunter C to make it easier for the readers. Don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4 Ep 4 Carma on Chris

Hey guys. I've been wanting to work on this chapter since I started this story. Hope you enjoy reading it.

Chapter 4. Episode 4. Carma on Chris.

"Last time on Total Drama Awsomeness," said Gage. The contestants were able to relax from the first challenge. There was lots of relaxation from Gwen and some others. Some contestants were in the gym and doing what they wanted to do. Raven Queen and Courtney made it clear that they wanted to go out with each other. And some other contestants were doing target practice wile Sonic was getting a good run.

Who will win today's challenge? What is the name of the challenge? And who is ready for it?

Find out now on Total Drama Awsomeness.

*theem song*

It's day four and in the resort, we're shown the bedroom that holds the usos as they are getting up.

"Good morning broe," said Jimmy.

"Good morning," said Jey. Are you ready for today's challenge?

"You bet," said Jimmy. We will go Uso crazy.

"I agree," said Jey.

*confeshinals*

(Jimmy) "I want to know what the challenge is today."

(Jey) "Can't wait to find out what today's challenge is."

*end confeshinals*

Later on, all of the other contestants got up.

"Do you guys know what the challenge for today will be?" asked Rouge.

"Not that I know of," said John.

"Attention campers," said Gage over the PA system. Pleas hed in to the dining hall for breakfast.

Later, all the contestants are in the dining hall for breakfast.

"This is a good breakfast," said Amy.

"I agree mate," said Dingodile.

"Thanks for making breakfast for us Sammy," said Dean.

"No problem," said Sammy.

After the contestants got done eating breakfast, Gage showed up to them.

"Campers it's day four and I'm glad that this is going good for all of you," said Gage.

"Thank you," said the campers.

"Are you ready for today's challenge?" asked Gage.

"Yes," said Daniel. Let's do this.

"Then, follow me to the monidering area for today's challenge," said Gage.

Later in the day, the contestants went to the monidering area.

"So why are we here?" asked Sonic.

"I'm glad you asked that," said Gage. Today's challenge is a fun one. All you have to do is ask Chris a few questions and if he doesn't answer them and makes a rude remark, you guys get to give him bad luck.

Gage hands all sixty contestants remotes which have different settings like shocking and falling objects of the contestant's choice.

"So how do we win this challenge?" asked Dakota.

"Good question," said Gage. The best way of giving Chris bad luck will have the points in tonight's points ceremoni.

"Who is going first?" asked Cortex.

"I've got the list on who is going first," said Gage as he holds up the list. Gwen, Trent, Mike, Zoey, Sam, Dakota, Dawn, Ella, Beth, and Courtney.

Those ten stepped forward to Gage.

"This is fine with me," said Sam.

"Yup," said Gage. Since you ten know Chris well, you will go first. Also, you guys get one question to ask him. Now, think about which ten of you wants to go first wile I turn on the monider that shows Chris.

Gage turned on the monider and on the screen, it shows Chris in a jail cell.

"Who wants to go first?" asked Sam.

"Let's have you, Mike, and Trent go first and we will go after," said Courtney.

"Good idea courtney," said Gwen.

"Thank you," said Courtney.

*confeshinals*

(Gwen) "I'm still mad at Chris." "I can't wait to give him bad luck."

(Courtney) "Chris is going to get it for trying to hert us."

*end confeshinals*

"Are all ten of you ready to start?" asked Gage.

"Yes," said Dakota.

"And, go," said Gage.

Sam starts the challenge first for his group.

"Hey Chris, How is it going in jail?" asked Sam.

"Like you would care," said Chris. I should be hosting this show and not Gage.

Sam pushed a button on his remote and Chris gets shocked for not answering the question. Next was Mike.

"Hey Chris, What are you doing in jail?" asked Mike.

"You are out of your mind asking that question," said Chris.

Mike pushed a button on his remote and scorpions appeared in the cell and pinched Chris's leg for not answering the question. Next was Trent.

"Hey Chris, How's jail treeting you?" asked Trent.

"You are still nutswith the number nine," said Chris. I know you are.

Trent pushed a button on his remote and hornets appeared in the cell and stung Chris for not answering the question. Next was Dakota.

"Hey Chris, Are you enjoying jail? asked Dakota.

"Does it look like I care what you think? No," said Chris.

Dakota pushed a button on her remote and water filled up the cell and jelly fish started to shock Chris for not answering the question and the water draned and the jelly fish went back in to the ocean. Next was Zoey.

"Hey Chris, Are you enjoying yourself behind bars? asked Zoey.

"I think you are getting on my nervs," said Chris.

Zoey pushed a button on her remote and aroes shot out from the wall and hit Chris in the arm for not answering the question. Next was Gwen.

"Hey Chris, How's life behind bars for you?" asked Gwen.

"I don't think you should be hanging out with Courtney at all," said Chris. You should be mad at her from the Ice Cream challenge from Total Drama All Stars.

Gwen pushed a button on her remote and bees appeared in the cell and stung Chris for not answering the question. Next was Courtney.

"Hey Chris, Are the people in jail trying to get you out?" asked Courtney.

"You should not be friends with Gwen," said Chris. You should still be mad at her from Duncan kissing her behind your back on Total Drama World Tour.

Courtney pushed a button on her remote and an anvil fell on to Chris's head for not answering the question. Next was Dawn.

"Hey Chris, Are you making friends with the animals that are in your jail cell?" asked Dawn.

"I don't care about you and your life about nature," said Chris. I saw what you and those friends of your's did for those animals on the island and I'm not happy.

Dawn pushed a button on her remote and a mutant shark named fang began to beet up Chris for not answering the question and he left. Next was Beth.

"Hey Chris, Did you find a girlfriend in jail?" asked Beth.

"You think I care about that? You should be in a caben and not in a resort," said Chris.

Beth pushed a button on her remote and a huge hamer hit Chris in the back, making him fall down for not answering the question. Last from the first group was Ella.

"Hey Chris, Are you listening to any music in jail?" asked Ella

"You shouldn't be singing on the island," said Chris. I don't care if Gage is letting you get away with it. You should stop it now.

Ella pushed a button on her remote and wasps appeared in the cell and stung Chris for not answering the question.

*confeshinals*

(Sam) "Ha." "That was awsome getting Chris with a shocking way."

(Mike) "Ha." "Glad that I taught Chris a lesson."

(Trent) "I stopped being crazy with the number nine thing a long time ago." "Take that Chris."

(Dakota) "That was cool getting Chris for all the pain he has caused on all of us."

(Zoey) "Take that Chris."

(Gwen) "You think that I should not be friends with Courtney?" "Well, I'm still friends with Courtney."

(Courtney) "I'm not going to stop being friends with Gwen."

(Dawn) "I love animals and me and my new friends of Ashlyn and Hunter as well as Ella did the right thing for them."

(Beth) "Chris is bad at answering the questions we ask him."

(Ella) "I'm still going to sing to calm the animals because Gage approved it." "Unlike you Chris."

*end confeshinals*

"Well, that was awsome," said Gage.

"Thank you," said Gwen, Trent, Mike, Zoey, Beth, Courtney, Dawn, Ella, Sam, and Dakota.

"Well, I'm going to call the second group," said Gage. Sonic, Elise, Tails, Cosmo, Shadow, Amy, Silver, Blaze, Knuckles, and Rouge.

Those ten stepped forward with their remotes.

"All right," said Gage. You can decide on who goes first in your group.

"So who wants to go first? asked Elise.

"Ladies first," said Sonic.

"Sounds like a good idea," said Blaze.

"I agree," said Silver.

*confeshinals*

(Elise) "I love Sonic's ideas." "He is the best boyfriend ever."

(Blaze) "Sonic did the right thing by letting us ladies go first."

(Silver) "Smart move from Sonic." "This will give us some time to think up questions to ask Chris."

(Sonic) "I don't mind having the girls of my group go first." "It's the nicest thing I can do."

*end confeshinals*

"You guys remember you can only ask one question each," said Gage. Are you ready?

"Yes," said Knuckles.

"And, go," said Gage.

Elise starts the challenge first for her group.

"Hi Chris, Are you making anything in jail?" asked Elise.

"You are starting to bother me with your dumb question," said Chris.

Elise pushed a button on her remote and a recking ball hit Chris in the gut for not answering the question. Next was Cosmo.

"Hi Chris, Do you like staying in jail?" asked Cosmo.

"That is the worst question I've ever herd," said Chris,

Cosmo pushed a button on her remote and vines were growing in the cell and they started to hit Chris for not answering the question. Next was Amy.

"Hi Chris, Did you talk to your cell mate?" asked Amy.

"Like I care if I talked to anyone, which I don't care," said Chris.

Amy pushed a button on her remote and the picko picko hamer that she uses in battle appeared in the cell and hit Chris on the foot for not answering the question. Next was Blaze.

"Hi Chris, Did you get anything to eat in jail?" asked Blaze.

"You should not make friends with anyone at all," said Chris.

Blaze pushed a button on her remote and a fire ball shot out of the wall and burned some of Chris's hair for not answering the question. Next was Rouge.

"Hi Chris, Are you working in jail? asked Rouge.

"You are a bad bat who should stop messing with Knuckles," said Chris.

Rouge pushed a button on her remote and Sasquatchinakwa used Rouge's moves to sneek in to the cell and used her moves to beet up Chris for not answering the question and Sasquatchinakwa left. Next was Sonic.

"Hi Chris, Are you happy to be in jail?" asked Sonic.

"You arn't the fastest hedgehog ever," said Chris.

Sonic pushed a button on his remote and a blue tornado appeared and got some luce objects and flung them at Chris which hit him in the leg not pinched from the scorpions for not answering the question. Next was Tails.

"Hi Chris, Are you getting better in jail for your education?" asked Tails.

"You're to young to be on this show," said Chris.

Tails pushed a button on his remote and a small robot landed on Chris's arm not hert from the aroes and the robot blew up on Chris's arm for not answering the question. Next was Shadow.

"Hi Chris, Are you having fun in jail?" asked Shadow.

"You are not the aultamit life form," said Chris.

Shadow pushed a button on his remote and a chaos speer shot out of the wall and hit Chris on the left sholder for not answering the question. Next was Silver.

"Hi Chris, What do you think about being in jail for life?" asked Silver.

"I think you are the worst hedgehog from your group," said Chris.

Silver pushed a button and a pole was floting in the air and hit Chris on the other foot for not answering the question. Last in the group was Knuckles.

"Hi Chris, Did you get anything to drink in jail?" asked Knuckles.

"You are a compleet knuckle head," said Chris.

Knuckles pushed a button on his remote and a huge fist appeared in the cell and hit Chris on the side for not answering the question.

*confeshinals*

(Elise) "I wasn't asking a dumb question."

(Cosmo) "What a jerk."

(Amy) "I talk to my friends all the time." "So take that Chris."

(Blaze) "I hope you lose all of your hair."

(Rouge) "I can't help the fact I mess with Knuckles." "Also, I'm glad I taught Sasquatchinakwa my moves before the challenge started."

(Sonic) "I'm still the fastest thing alive." "Chris should have watched the episode on where I was running with Dean Ambrose."

(Tails) "I might be young, but I'm smart." "Take that Chris."

(Shadow) "I am the aultamit life form and Chris should know that by now."

(Silver) "I might not have the same speed like Sonic and Shadow, but I have abilities." "Have fun in jail for life Chris."

(Knuckles) "It's bad enough that I get called a knuckle head by Sonic sometimes, but this is a warning for you Chris." "Stop calling me a knuckle head."

*end confeshinals*

"That was good Sonic," said Gage.

"Thanks," said Sonic as he and his group join the first group.

"Ok, I'll need the third group," said Gage. Crash, Coco, Crunch, Tawna, Pasadena, Von Clutch, Tiny, Dingodile, Cortex, and Nina.

Thees ten stepped forward.

"Remember, one question each," said Gage.

"Understandible mate," said Dingodile.

"You guys can talk about who wants to go first," said Gage.

"So who wants to go first?" asked Crash.

"Let's try this," said Coco. How about you, Crunch, Tawna, and I will start then Pasadena and Von Clutch and after that, Cortex, Nina, Dingodile, and Tiny.

"Good idea," said Crunch.

"Thanks," said Coco.

*confeshinals*

(Crunch) "That fool Chris won't know what will hit him."

(Coco) "Chris is going to get it now."

*end confeshinals*

"Are you ten guys ready?" asked Gage.

"Yes," said Dingodile.

"And, go," said Gage.

Crash starts the challenge off for his group.

"Hello Chris, Are you eating anything healthy in jail?" asked Crash.

"I don't even like you using that wumpa bazooka at all," said Chris.

Crash pushed a button on his remote and a wumpa frute was shot out of the wall and hit Chris on the face for not answering the question. Next was Crunch.

"Hello Chris, Are you exercising in jail?" asked Crunch.

"You should not have a metal hand at all," said Chris.

Crunch pushed a button on his remote and a metal fist hit Chris on the right rist for not answering the question. Next was Tawna.

"Hello Chris, Did you sleep good in jail?" asked Tawna.

"I don't care on who you are and the fact that you were in a relationship with Pinstripe," said Chris.

Tawna pushed a button on her remote and a mouce trap fell from the air and hit Chris on the ear for not answering the question. Next was Coco.

"Hello Chris, Are you doing any activities in jail?" asked Coco.

"You are not as smart as you think," said Chris.

Coco pushed a button on her remote and ninjas appeared and began to beet up Chris for not answering the question and they left. Next was Pasadena.

"Hello Chris, Did you meet anyone from the south in jail?" asked Pasadena.

"You are the weirdest character ever," said Chris.

Pasadena pushed a button on her remote and a lassoe appeared and was grabbing Chris and thrashing him around for not answering the question. Next was Von Clutch.

"Hello Chris, Did your parrents see you in jail?" asked Von Clutch

"You are getting on my nervs with your crazy question," said Chris.

Von Clutch pushed a button on his remote and a car rold in to the cell and hit Chris for not answering the question. Next was Cortex.

"Hello Chris, Did you meet any evil siantists in jail?" asked Cortex.

"I don't care to meet anyone you imcompotant fool," said Chris.

Cortex pushed a button on his remote and a ray gun appeared and shot a plasma blast and hit Chris for not answering the question. Next was Nina.

"Hello Chris, Are you enjoying your time in jail?" asked Nina.

"You don't need to have those bionic hands and your uncle is dumb," said Chris.

Nina pushed a button on her remote and a bionic hand appeared in the cell and hit Chris in the chest for not answering the question. Next was Dingodile.

"Hello Chris, Arn't you glad that you don't have your mansion since you are in jail?" asked Dingodile.

"I'm not a pyro freek like you," said Chris.

Dingodile pushed a button on his remote and a flame thrower appeared and burned the rest of Chris's hair off his head for not answering the question. Last in this group was Tiny.

"Hello Chris, What will you do if you get out of jail?" asked Tiny.

"You have been speeking bad english and you need a lesson on how to speek it," said Chris.

Tiny pushed a button on his remote and a huge fist appeared and punched Chris in the gut for not answering the question.

*confeshinals*

(Crash) "I got away with using my wumpa bazooka yesterday." "There is no problem for that."

(Crunch) "You had this coming Chris."

(Tawna) "Ha Ha Chris." "Who's the loser now?"

(Coco) "I'm smarter than you Chris."

(Pasadena) "I'm not weird Chris." "You are."

(Von Clutch) "My question was not crazy Chris."

(Cortex) "I am not imcompotant." "You are Chris."

(Nina) "No one calls my uncle dumb but me and the other minyans." "So take that Chris."

(Dingodile) "I like to use my flame thrower." "And I'm not a freek, you are Chris."

(Tiny) "Tiny can't help the fact of having bad english." "When you get out of jail Chris, Tiny will crush you."

*end confeshinals*

"Good work Crash," said Gage.

"Thank you," said Crash as his group joins Sonic's group and Gwen's group.

"Next group pleas," said Gage. Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Blink, Sheila, SGT. Bird, Agent 9, Elora, Bianca, and Hunter the cheeta.

The foloing ten stepped forward.

"You guys know the deal," said Gage.

"Yup," said Hunter C.

"Talk to each other to figure out who will go first," said Gage.

"So who wants to go first from our group?" asked Elora.

"Here's the deal," said Spyro. Me, Sparx, and Cynder will start, then it will be you Elora, after that, it will be Blink, Sheila, Agent 9, and SGT. Bird, then it will be Hunter the cheeta and Bianca to end it.

"Smart thinking," said Cynder.

"Thank you Cynder," said Spyro.

*confeshinals*

(Cynder) "I love Spyro's ideas."

(Spyro) "This will be fun."

*end confeshinals*

"Are all of you ready?" asked Gage.

"Yes we are," said Hunter C.

"And, go," said Gage.

Spyro starts the challenge first for his group.

"Hello there Chris, Having a good time in jail?" asked Spyro.

"You look rediculos," said Chris.

Spyro pushed a button on his remote and an ice ball hits Chris on the neck for not answering the question. Next was Sparx.

"Hello there Chris, Did you ever get involved in a gang at jail?" asked Sparx.

"You should stop talking you insect," said Chris.

Sparx pushed a button on his remote and spiters appeared in the cell and bit Chris on the but for not answering the question. Next was Cynder.

"Hello there Chris, Is everyone in jail treating you with respect?" asked Cynder.

"You should still be working for the dark master and not with Spyro," said Chris.

Cynder pushed a button on her remote and a shadow ball was fired out of the wall and hit chris on the arm that was sore from the robot for not answering the question. Next was Elora.

"Hello there Chris, Are you having fun getting beeten up by the others in jail?" asked Elora.

"You look like a goat," said Chris.

Elora pushed a button on her remote and a Tank fell from the air and hit Chris for not answering the question. Next was Blink.

"Hello there Chris, Do you like being in jail at all?" asked Blink.

"Go back underground where you belong," said Chris.

Blink pushed a button on his remote and a random plasma blast from a gun shot at Chris's foot still hert from the hamer for not answering the question. Next was Sheila.

"Hello there Chris, Are you getting to know the others in jail?" asked Sheila.

"Go back to where you came from," said Chris.

Sheila pushed a button on her remote and a dingo appeared in the cell and started to scratch Chris for not answering the question. Next was Agent 9.

"Hello there Chris, Did you get in to a fight with the other jail birds?" asked Agent 9.

"You shouldn't be using a lazer gun," said Chris.

Agent 9 pushed a button on his remote and a lazer blast hit Chris on the leg that was pinched from the scorpions for not answering the question. Next was SGT. Bird.

"Hello there Chris, Did you cause any trouble with the others in jail?" asked SGT. Bird.

"Those rockets on you look stoopid," said Chris.

SGT. Bird pushed a button on his remote and a small rocket shot out of the wall and hit Chris's hleft hand for not answering the question. Next was Hunter the cheeta.

"Hello there Chris, Are you trying to plan to escape from jail?" asked Hunter C.

"The aroes that you use are weak," said Chris.

Hunter the cheeta pushed a button on his remote and an aro was shot out of the wall and hit Chris's other ear for not answering the question. Last in the group was Bianca.

"Hello there Chris, Have you been searching for some friends in jail?" asked Bianca.

"I don't need any friends and you shouldn't date Hunter the cheeta," said Chris.

Bianca pushed a button on her remote and electricity shot out of the wall and shocked Chris for not answering the question.

*confeshinals*

(Spyro) "I don't look rediculos." You do Chris."

(Sparx) "I don't like it when people call me an insect." "So take that Chris."

(Cynder) "No one tells me to work for the dark master." "I'm glad you are in jail Chris." "Don't mess with me and Spyro again."

(Elora) "I'm a faun you jerk." "Take that Chris."

(Blink) "I choose to go underground if I want to." "So take that Chris."

(Sheila) "At least I have better friends than you Chris." "Glad you are in jail."

(Agent 9) "I use my lazer blaster at my own will." "So ha ha Chris."

(SGT. Bird) "I can use my rockets to good use." "You better stay in jail Chris."

(Hunter C) "My aroes arn't weak." "You are weak Chris."

(Bianca) "You can't tell me to not date Hunter the cheeta ever." So stay in jail Chris."

*end confeshinals*

"Good job Spyro," said Gage.

"Thanks," said Spyro as he and his group join Crash and his group, Sonic and his group, and Gwen and her group.

"Time for the next group," said Gage. Apple, Ashlyn, Blondie, Briar, Daring, Raven, Cerise, Hunter, Maddie, and Melody.

The ten stepp forward to Gage with their remotes.

"You guys know what to do," said Gage. Ask one question and think about which one of you wants to go first.

"That's correct," said Cerise.

"So who wants to go first?" asked Apple.

"Let's do it like this," said Raven. Apple, Ashlyn, Blondie, Briar, Cerise, Daring, Hunter, Maddie, Melody, and me.

"Greight idea Raven," said Apple.

"I thought so," said Raven.

*confeshinals*

(Apple) "Raven maybe my room mate, but she has a good idea." "Chris will pay big time."

(Raven) "Can't wait to get rid of Chris." "He is just like the head master at my school, but worse."

*end confeshinals*

"Are you guys ready to get started?" asked Gage.

"Yes we are ready," said Blondie.

"And, go," said Gage.

Apple is the first person to start the challenge in her group.

"Hey there Chris, Are you reading my mom's story in jail?" asked Apple.

"You are a terible version of Snow White," said Chris.

Apple pushed a button on her remote and birds appeared in the cell and pecked Chris for not answering the question. Next was Ashlyn.

"Hey there Chris, Do you have any animals in your jail cell?" asked Ashlyn.

"I'm still not happy that you, Dawn, Ella, and your boyfriend were helping those animals on the island and you shouldn't date Hunter," said Chris.

Ashlyn pushed a button on her remote and dogs were in the cell and they bit Chris for not answering the question. Next was Blondie.

"Hey there Chris, Are you able to blog wile you are in jail?" asked Blondie.

"You shouldn't be blogging at all," said Chris.

Blondie pushed a button on her remote and a computer fell from the air and hit Chris for not answering the question. Next was Briar.

"Hey there Chris, Are you trying to skate board in jail?" asked Briar.

"I think you should go back to sleep," said Chris.

Briar pushed a button on her remote and a skate board was in the cell and it hit Chris for not answering the question. Next was Cerise.

"Hey there Chris, Are you running a lot in jail?" asked Cerise.

"Go back to your parrents you freeky girl," said Chris.

Cerise pushed a button on her remote and a pack of wolves appeared in the cell and attacked Chris for not answering the question. Next was Daring.

"Hey there Chris, Are you trying to keep your good looks going wile you're in jail?" asked Daring.

"My looks are better than yours and you are ugly," said Chris.

Daring pushed a button on his remote and rats appeared in the cell and bit Chris's right hand for not answering the question. Next was Hunter.

"Hey there Chris, Are you planning to help any animal at all wile you are in jail?" asked Hunter.

"I don't like the fact that you were helping any animals at all," said Chris.

Hunter pushed a button on his remote and a bear appeared and attacked Chris in the jail cell for not answering the question. Next was Maddie.

"Hey there Chris, Are you drinking any tea wile you are in jail?" asked Maddie.

"You shouldn't be like your dad at all," said Chris.

Maddie pushed a button on her remote and water filled up the cell and Crabs were in it and they pinched Chris's ankles for not answering the question and the water draned again as well as the crabs went back in to the ocean. Next was Melody.

"Hey there Chris, Are you going to go to any parties in jail?" asked Melody.

"You shouldn't be throwing any parties at all," said Chris.

Melody pushed a button on her remote and once again, water filled up the cell and this time, lobsters were in the cell and they pinched Chris's fingers for not answering the question and the water draned again as well as the lobsters went back to the ocean where they belong. Last in the group was Raven.

"Hey there Chris, Are you happy that Gage is hosting the show wile you are in jail for life?" asked Raven.

"You should be evil like your mother," said Chris.

Raven pushed a button on her remote and some purple magic appeared in the cell and shocked Chris for not answering the question.

*confeshinals*

(Apple) "Ha." "Chris got what was coming for him." "I am not a bad version of my mother."

(Ashlyn) "I like animals and I'm not going to listen to you Chris." "So take that."

(Blondie) "I will still do my blog and you can't stop me." "So take that Chris."

(Briar) "I don't want to sleep yet." "You better stay in jail if you know what's good for you."

(Cerise) "You don't talk about my parrents at all." "I hope you like the wolves that attacked you Chris."

(Daring) "No one calls me ugly at all." "Take that Chris."

(Hunter) "I will still help any animal and you can't stop me Chris." "Have fun in jail."

(Maddie) "I can't help it if I'm like my dad." "I hope you like the crabs that pinched you Chris."

(Melody) "I'll always continue to have a party." "You can't stop me Chris."

(Raven) "My cousin is a better host than you Chris." "I'll never be like my mother."

*end confeshinals*

"That was greight work Apple," said Gage.

"Thank you Gage," said Apple as she and her group join Spyro and his group, Crash and his group, Sonic and his group and Gwen and her group.

"Last group pleas step forward," said Gage. Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, John Cena, Dolph Ziggler, AJ Styles, Nicky Bella, Bree Bella, Jimmy Uso, Jey Uso, and Daniel Bryan.

The last ten stepped forward.

"You guys know the drill," said Gage.

"Yes we do," said Jey. Ask one question and choose who wants to go first.

"You are correct," said Gage. I'll let you guys talk about it.

"So who wants to go first?" asked Nicky.

"I have an idea for that," said Roman. I'll go first and then it will be Nicky, Bree, Dolph, Jimmy, Jey, John, AJ, Daniel, and Dean.

"Thank you for making me go last man," said Dean.

"No problem," said Roman.

"I like the idea," said Nicky.

"So do I," said Dolph.

*confeshinals*

(Roman) "I thought of the idea of one shield member starting and the other one finnishes it." "Chris will believe in the shield."

(Dean) "Chris will feel the wrath of Dean Ambrose." "He is an injustiss."

(Nicky) "Chris is doomed after this."

(Dolph) "Good by Chris." "I'll prove to you that I'm the show off."

*end confeshinals*

"Are you ten ready to finnish the challenge today?" asked Gage.

"Yes," said Daniel.

"And, go," said Gage.

Roman Reigns is the first person to start off the challenge for his group.

"Hi there Chris, Are you wanting to see your family again wile you are in jail?" asked Roman.

"You are a loser in the WWE," said Chris.

Roman Reigns pushed a button on his remote and a steal chair appeared in the cell and hit Chris in the leg where it was sore from the flying objects for not answering the question. Next was Nicky.

"Hi there Chris, Do you want to see your brother again after you get out of jail?" asked Nicky.

"You are the weakest WWE fighter ever," said Chris.

Nicky pushed a button on her remote and a cynder block fell from the air and hit Chris for not answering the question. Next was Bree.

"Hi there Chris, Do you ever want to help the people that are in jail with you?" asked Bree.

"You are just like your sister," said Chris. You are weak and never will fight again.

Bree pushed a button on her remote and a chain appeared and hit Chris for not answering the question. Next was Dolph.

"Hi there Chris, Are you going to try to get your lawyers to get you out of jail?" asked Dolph.

"You aren't a show off, you are a loser," said Chris.

Dolph pushed a button on his remote and a Table appeared and the chane lifted Chris up and put him through the table for not answering the question. Next was Jimmy.

"Hi there Chris, Are you going to eat gross food for dinner wile you're in jail?" asked Jimmy.

"You are nothing like your father," said Chris.

Jimmy pushed a button on his remote and a cactas fell from the air and hit Chris for not answering the question. Next was Jey.

"Hi there Chris, Are you planning on herting Gage when you get out of jail?" asked Jey.

""You are just like your brother and nothing like your dumb dad," said Chris.

Jey pushed a button on his remote and a sledge hamer appeared in the cell and hit Chris in the place where the sun doesn't shine for not answering the question. Next was John.

"Hi there Chris, Are you listening to any wrap music in jail?" asked John.

"None of the fans of WWE like you," said Chris.

John pushed a button on his remote and a steal rench appeared in the cell and hit Chris in the arm where it was herting from the aroes for not answering the question. Next was AJ.

"Hi there Chris, Are you planning on beeting up anyone wile you're in jail?" asked AJ.

"You think you're fanominal? You are wrong," said Chris.

AJ pushed a button on his remote and a kindoe stick appeared in the cell and hit Chris in the face for not answering the question. Next was Daniel.

"Hi there Chris, Are you having a blast getting your but handled by the others in jail with you?" asked Daniel.

"Your yes movement is the worst thing to happen in WWE," said Chris.

Daniel pushed a button and a steal latter appeared and hit Chris in the back for not answering the question. Last in the group and all the contestants was Dean.

"Hi there Chris, Are you having fun in jail with out Chef Hatchet?" asked Dean.

"You are a lunitic and need to be in an asylum," said Chris.

Dean pushed a button on his remote and a piano fell on to Chris, crushing him for not answering the question and Chris got up from the mess.

*confeshinals*

(Roman) "For your information Chris, I'm the guy." "Take that."

(Nicky) "I'm still a good fighter in WWE." "So take that Chris."

(Bree) "No one calls me weak and says I'm like my sister." "You better stay in jail Chris."

(Dolph) "Ha." "I'm still the show off." "So take that one Chris."

(Jimmy) "I love my father." "I'm a fighter like him." "So take that Chris."

(Jey) "I'm with my brother." "You are not a good man to support a man who trained me and my brother." "Take that Chris.

(John) "Some fans like me and some don't." So take that Chris." "I hope you rot in jail."

(AJ) "If you get out of jail Chris, I will beet you up." "And for your information, I'm fanominal."

(Daniel) "I started the yes movement in WWE." "It's a good movement." "Take that Chris."

(Dean) "I don't need to be in an asylum." "You do Chris."

*end confeshinals*

Gage turned off the monider.

"Good work Roman," said Gage.

"Thanks man," said Roman as he and his group joined up with the rest of the campers.

"Judges, Who did a good job today?" asked Gage.

"I think that Dean did the best," said Heather.

"I agree with Heather," said the Rock.

"So do I," said Zack.

"Same here," said Sky.

"That's good," said Gage. All right you guys, let's hed for the campfire pit to total the points.

Later, the contestants are at the campfire pit after they ate lunch and dinner for the point ceremoni.

"Wow," said Gage. That was a fun challenge.

"It was a fun challenge," said AJ.

"That's good," said Gage. The points go to Dean ambrose for the best bad luck to Chris. Dean has 400 points. Roman, you get 100 points. And everyone elss gets another 100 points for their best effert.

"You did it man," said Roman.

"I showed him," said Dean as he gives Roman a high five.

"Well, that's all for tonight," said Gage. You can now head for your bedrooms for tonight.

Later on, all of the campers went to their bedrooms.

"And that's another challenge done, said Gage. What will happen tomorrow? What will the interns test out next? And will Dean host the Ambrose Asylum tomorrow?

Find out next time on Total Drama Awsomeness.

And that's the fourth chapter. Next up, the Ambrose Asylum. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5 Ep 5 The Ambrose Asylum

Hey guys. I've been wanting to write this chapter. After watching WWE, I thought of the Ambrose Asylum. Enjoy.

Chapter 5. Episode 5. The Ambrose Asylum.

"Last time on Total Drama Awsomeness," said Gage. The contestants got to have fun giving Chris McLean bad luck. There was falling objects like an anvil. There was also some animals that hate Chris, like Fang and Sasquatchinakwa. But in the end of it, it was the lunitic fringe, Dean Ambrose who erned the points with a total of 500 points.

What will happen on the off day? Will there be a talk show today? And what will the interns test out next?

Find out now on Total Drama Awsomeness.

*theem song*

It's day five and in one room, we see Dawn and Ella waking up from a good nights sleep.

"Good morning Dawn," said Ella.

"Good morning Ella," said Dawn.

"Are you going to join me to help any animal today?" asked Ella.

"Yes," said Dawn. I'm sure that Ashlyn and Hunter will join us.

*confeshinals*

(Ella) "I know what to do with the animals around here."

(Dawn) "I can't wait to help the animals."

*end confeshinals*

Later, the other contestants got up and are ready for a day of relaxation, except for Dean Ambrose.

"What are you going to do today Dean?" asked Roman.

"I might find out if the Ambrose Asylum is going to happen today," said Dean.

"I can't wait for it," said Sonic.

"Hav you ever been on the Ambrose Asylum?" asked Dean.

"No I haven't," said Sonic.

"Attention campers," said Gage over the PA system. You can head for the dining hall for breakfast.

Later, the contestants are in the dining hall for breakfast.

"This is another good breakfast," said Sonic.

"I agree with you Sonic," said Trent.

"Sammy is the best cook ever," said Raven.

"Thank you Raven," said Sammy.

The contestants got done eating breakfast. Gage showed up to them.

"Good morning guys," said Gage.

"Good morning Gage," said John.

"You guys know that it is a day off of challenges," said Gage.

"We know," said Crash.

"Good," said Gage. And Dean, it's time for your talk show.

"How did you know about that?" asked Dean.

"Three things," said Gage. One, I watched WWE. Two, I herd you and Sonic talking about having it on the fifth day. And three, I wanted it to happen on this show today.

"Cool," said Dean.

"You might want to think of a guest or two on your show," said Gage.

"Do you need any guest on your show?" asked Sonic.

"Sure," said Dean. Would you and Elise like to be on the Ambrose Asylum?

"I don't mind at all," said Sonic.

"Me either," said Elise.

"Looks like you got some people," said Gage.

"Yup," said Dean.

"Ok," said Gage. All of you can do what you were doing from day three.

Later on, all of the contestants, except Dean, Sonic, and Elise went to do their own things from the third day wile the interns went to test out the next challenge which involvs the rock wall.

With Dean, Sonic, and Elise, they were at a set that was used in WWE for the Ambrose Asylum.

"Ladies and gentelmen, boys and girls, and fans of Total Drama," said Dean. Welcom to The Ambrose Asylum. Today, I've got two guests with me, and here they are now. Pleas join me in welcoming, Sonic the Hedgehog and his girlfriend, Elise.

Sonic and Elise appeared on the set of the Ambrose Asylum.

"Thank you for having us," said Sonic.

"We're happy to be here," said Elise.

"That's nice," said Dean. I'm going to ask you three questions each. Is that fine with you two?

"Fine by me," said Sonic.

"It's cool with me," said Elise.

"Ok good," said Dean. My first question is for Sonic. What is it like being the fastest hedgehog?

"It's awsome," said Sonic. I always have fun running.

"Ok my next question is this," said Dean. How fast can you run Sonic?

"Well, I can run faster than the speed of sound," said Sonic.

"That's a good answer," said Dean. And my last question for you Sonic is this. When did you meet Elise?

"Well, I met her when her kingdom was under attack from Eggman who wanted to release the flames of disaster," said Sonic. I saved her most of the time.

"Thank you for answering my questions," said Dean.

"No problem," said Sonic.

"Now my last three questions are for you Elise," said Dean. Before you chose to be with Sonic, What was it like for you in your kingdom?

"It was tuff for me," said Elise.

"Thank you for answering the question," said Dean. My next question is this. Why was the flames of disaster inside of you?

"It was a part of my family," said Elise.

"Good answer," said Dean. And my last question is for you Elise. Since you and Sonic are dating, Are you planning to have a family with him in the future?

"Yes I am," said Elise. We were talking about it before the season of this show started.

"Thank you for answering my questions Elise," said Dean.

"It was nothing at all," said Elise.

"Ladies and gentelmen, this has been, the Ambrose Asylum," said Dean as he ended the Ambrose Asylum.

Gage appeared next to Dean, Sonic, and Elise.

"Good job on the Ambrose Asylum," said Gage.

"Thanks man," said Dean. By the way, I haven't seen you since we saved the multiverse.

"I know," said Gage. You three can go do what you three were doing from the third day.

Later, Dean, Sonic, and Elise left the set of the Ambrose Asylum and went to do what they did from the third day and after that everyone went to their bedrooms for bed after having lunch and dinner.

"And that ends another day," said Gage. What is tomorrow's challenge? Will Dean have the most points? And who will win tomorrow's challenge?

Find out next time on Total Drama Awsomeness.

And that's the fifth chapter. I know it's short, I just wanted to get it out of the way. I liked writing this chapter. Don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter 6 Ep 6 Climbing the Rock Wall

Hey guys. Here is the sixth chapter. When I went to camp, I went rock wall climbing. So this was in my head. Enjoy.

Chapter 6. Episode 6. Climbing the Rock Wall.

"Last time on Total Drama Awsomeness," said Gage. All of the contestants got to relax from the second challenge. Dean Ambrose hosted the Ambrose Asylum with Sonic and Elise as his guests. And they answered the questions from Dean and after the Ambrose Asylum, they went to do what they did from day three.

Who will win today's challenge? What will happen today? And who is judging today's challenge?

Find out now on Total Drama Awsomeness.

*theem song*

It's the sixth day on the island and in one room, we see the Bella Twins getting up from their sleep.

"Good morning Nicky," said Bree.

"Good morning Bree," said Nicky. Are you ready for the challenge?

"You bet," said Bree. What about you?

"I'm ready," said Nicky.

*confeshinals*

(Nicky) "I can't wait for the next challenge."

(Bree) "I wonder what Gage has planned for us today."

*end confeshinals*

The other campers got up and are in the hall way talking.

"Do you guys have any idea what today's challenge is?" asked AJ.

"I don't," said Cortex.

"Tiny has no idea," said Tiny.

"Not a clue," said Jimmy.

"Attention campers," said Gage over the PA system. You can head in to the dining hall for breakfast.

Later, the campers are in the dining hall eating breakfast and they got done. Gage came up to all of them.

"Well campers," said Gage. Are you ready for today's challenge?

"Yes we are," said Nicky.

"Then, follow me to the rock wall for the challenge," said Gage.

All of the contestants made it to the rock wall.

"What is the challenge?" asked Sam.

"I'm glad you asked," said Gage. Today's challenge is a classic in all summer camps, the rock wall climbing. You will be wearing safety gear and must climb up to the top. The first one who makes it up to the top will ern the points tonight.

"Who are the judges?" asked Coco.

"They are Shawn, Jasmin, Cream, and Ryback," said Gage. Are you ready to climb?

"Yes," said the campers as they put on their safety gear.

"And, go," said Gage.

The campers climbed the rock wall and made it to the top. But the first one who made it to the top was AJ Styles.

"That was awsome climbing," said Shawn.

"I agree with Shawn," said Jasmin. You all did greight.

"That was a good job for all of you," said Cream.

"The big guy is telling you that all of you did good rock wall climbing," said Ryback.

"Well done everyone," said Gage. Remember, meet me tonight for the points ceremoni after you eat lunch and dinner.

Later on that day, the contestants ate lunch and were hanging out and they got to eat dinner and it was time for the points ceremoni.

"I'm glad you are doing a good job on the show and that was a good day for rock wall climbing," said Gage.

"I think so," said Hunter.

"The points go to AJ Styles totaling is points to 400 points," said Gage.

*confeshinals*

(John) "AJ did good today."

(AJ) "I knew I would do good rock wall climbing today."

*end confeshinals*

"As for the others," said Gage. You all get 100 points for trying your best.

"Cool," said Dean.

"Well, that will do for now," said Gage. You can head for your bedrooms for the night and remember, no challenge tomorrow.

All the campers went to their bedrooms for the night.

"And that's the third challenge," said Gage. What are the campers going to do? Will Sonic have mor members to the Sonic Heroes? And what is the next challenge that the interns are going to test tomorrow?

Find out next time on Total Drama Awsomeness.

And that's the sixth chapter. Sorry if it is short, but I liked rock wall climbing at camp. Don't forget to review.


	7. Chapter 7 Ep 7 New Sonic Heroes

Hey guys. Here is the seventh chapter. It's time to add more members to the Sonic Heroes. Read and enjoy.

Chapter 7. Episode 7. New Sonic Heroes.

"Last time on Total Drama Awsomeness," said Gage. The campers got to have a blast doing rock wall climbing as their challenge. But in the end, it was the fanominal AJ Styles who one the challenge.

What will the campers do today? What challenge will the interns test out next? And who is going to be part of the Sonic Heroes?

Find out now on Total Drama Awsomeness.

*theem song*

It's day seven and in one bedroom, we see Cortex and Nina waking up.

"Good morning Nina," said Cortex.

"Good morning Uncle Cortex," said Nina.

"Are you ready to have some more target practice wile testing our abilities?" asked Cortex.

"Yes," said Nina.

"Good," said Cortex.

*confeshinals*

(Cortex) "I can't believe that the week has been going fast."

(Nina) "Who knew that this week is going fast?" "I can't wait to test my abilities again."

*end confeshinals*

All of the other contestants are now awake and are ready to do what they want to do.

"So what's the plan for you today Sonic?" asked Dean.

"Well, I'm going to have my run as usual," said Sonic. But before I do that, I need to talk to Blink, SGT. Bird, Sheila, Elora, Hunter the cheeta, Tawna, Pasadena, Von Clutch, Bianca, and Agent 9.

"When do you want to talk to us?" asked SGT. Bird.

"After breakfast," said Sonic.

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Pasadena.

"Attention campers," said Gage over the PA system. You can come in to the dining hall for breakfast.

All the contestants are in the dining hall for breakfast.

"I hope you like my breakfast," said Sammy.

"We do," said Dolph.

"That's good," said Sammy.

All of the contestants got done eating breakfast. Gage showed up to all of them.

"Good morning everyone," said Gage.

"Good morning," said Elise.

"I hope you have been having a blast," said Gage.

"We have," said Silver.

"Good," said Gage. You can head out to do what you were doing on your off challenge days.

Later on, the contestants went to do what they wanted to do wile the interns tested out the next challenge which involves the target practice area after Cortex and his group tested their weppons and abilities.

With Sonic, he was with Blink, SGT. Bird, Sheila, Hunter the cheeta, Elora, Agent 9, Bianca, Tawna, Von Clutch, and Pasadena ready to ask them a question.

"I'm glad all ten of you are here," said Sonic.

"It's no problem at all," said Tawna.

"So what do you want from all ten of us?" asked Hunter C.

"How would you ten like to join Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, and the rest of us as part of the Sonic Heroes?" asked Sonic.

"We would like that a lot," said Blink.

"Hey Tails can you get Blink, SGT. Bird, Sheila, Hunter the cheeta, Elora, Agent 9, Bianca, Tawna, Von Clutch, and Pasadena a communicater?" asked Sonic.

"Sure thing," said Tails as he went from his group of Mike, Zoey, Cosmo, and Coco to Sonic.

"Thank you for giving us this chance to be a part of your team," said Pasadena.

"No problem," said Sonic.

"Here you go Blink, SGT. Bird, Sheila, Hunter the cheeta, Elora, Agent 9, Bianca, Tawna, Von Clutch, and Pasadena, a communicater for you guys," said Tails as he gives those ten their communicaters.

"Thanks Tails," said Tawna.

"No problem," said Tails. I've got to get back with Mike, Zoey, Cosmo, and Coco. See you later.

The other eleven went to do their own things as part of their day off from challenges.

*confeshinals*

(Sonic) "Well, looks like I've got the last ten new members of the Sonic Heroes."

(Tails) "Looks like we've got a total of twelve new members of the Sonic Heroes."

*end confeshinals*

"Attention Campers," said Gage over the PA system. You can head for the dining hall for lunch.

All the campers went in to the dining hall for lunch.

"This is the best lunch ever," said Roman.

"I agree," said Crash.

"You did a good job on cooking lunch for all of us Sammy," said Apple.

"Thanks Apple," said Sammy.

Later on, all the campers got done eating lunch and Gage showed up.

"Well campers," said Gage. I'm glad you are having fun today.

"Yup," said John.

"That's good," said Gage. I'll let you know when it's time for dinner.

All of the contestants went to do their thing from the morning.

With Rouge, she was in the Gym with those who either had their wrestling match and doing things like working out and playing basketball. Rouge was in the training area.

"This will be perfect," said Rouge. I can train and I'm not alone.

Rouge was right, in the training room was Dolph and the Usos.

"What are you boys doing for training?" asked Rouge.

"Just practicing our wrestling moves," said Dolph.

"Want to see my moves?" asked Rouge.

"Sure," said Jimmy.

So Rouge showed Dolph and the Usos her moves.

"That was greight," said Jimmy.

"I agree," said Jey.

"Same here," said Dolph.

*confeshinals*

(Jimmy) "I'm impressed with Rouge's moves."

(Jey) "Rouge is a good fighter." "I'm glad she is part of the Sonic Heroes."

(Dolph) "I wonder what would happen if Rouge was in WWE."

(Rouge) "I'm glad to see Dolph and the Usos." "Haven't seen them since we saved the multiverse."

*end confeshinals*

"Attention Campers," said Gage over the PA system. You can head in the dining hall for dinner.

Later, the contestants went in to the dining hall for dinner.

"I'm telling you, Sammy is a good cook," said Knuckles.

"Can't blame you there," said Daniel.

"Best food ever," said Daring.

"Tiny agrees with you Daring," said Tiny.

"Thanks," said Sammy. I try my best.

The contestants got done with dinner as Gage went up to all of them for the night.

"Well guys," said Gage. This has been a good day.

"We all can agree on that," said Crunch.

"Oh yeah," said Courtney.

"You can head for your bedrooms," said Gage. And Sonic, well done adding Blink and the others to the Sonic Heroes.

"How did you know?" asked Sonic.

"I viewed the confeshinal that you made on the first day saying how you were going to add Blink and the others who aren't part of the team," said Gage. Good night everyone.

Later on, all of the contestants went to their bedrooms for the night.

"And that's another day done," said Gage. What will be the next challenge? Will anyone meet up with Aku Aku? And who will judge the next challenge?

Find out next time on Total Drama Awsomeness.

And that's the seventh chapter. Like I said in the end of the first chapter, the two interns of Page and Seth Rollins were added first as part of the Sonic Heroes. The other ten were Blink, Hunter the cheeta, SGT. Bird, Elora, Sheila, Agent 9, Bianca, Tawna, Von Clutch, and Pasadena. I wanted to add them in this chapter. Don't forget to review.


	8. Chapter 8 Ep 8 Hitting the Targets

Hey guys. It's time for the eighth chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 8. Episode 8. Hitting the Targets.

"Last time on Total Drama Awsomeness," said Gage. The contestants got to relax and do what they wanted to do. Rouge did show Dolph and the Usos her moves. And Sonic added Blink, SGT. Bird, Sheila, Hunter the cheeta, Agent 9, Elora, Bianca, Tawna, Von Clutch, and Pasadena to the Sonic Heroes compleeting the new members to twelve.

Who will win today's challenge? How mutch fun will the campers have on the challenge? And who is ready for it?

Find out now on Total Drama Awsomeness.

*theem song*

Now, it's day eight and in one room, we see Amy and Tawna waking up from sleeping.

"Good morning Tawna," said Amy.

"Good morning Amy," said Tawna.

"Welcom to the Sonic Heroes," said Amy.

"Thanks," said Tawna. I'm glad to be on the Sonic Heroes.

*confeshinals*

(Amy) "I found out from Sonic that we have new members like Tawna and Page." "Good work Sonic."

(Tawna) "Glad to be part of the Sonic Heroes." "Just to let you know, I'm not dating Pinstripe." "We didn't work out at all." "Crash is like a brother to me."

*end confeshinals*

Later, the other campers are up and out of their bedrooms.

"I don't know what the challenge is today," said Crash.

"Neither do I," said Gwen.

"Agreed," said Dean.

"Attention campers," said Gage over the PA system. All of you can head in to the dining hall for breakfast.

All the campers went in to the dining hall for breakfast.

"This food is better then what Chef Hatchet would cook," said Trent.

"I agree," said Courtney.

"I like Sammy better as a cook," said Coco.

"I agree," said Crunch.

"Thanks again guys," said Sammy.

All of the campers got done eating breakfast and Gage came in to the dining hall.

"Good morning campers," said Gage. Are you ready for today's challenge?

"You bet," said Sonic.

Ok good," said Gage. Follow me to the target practice area.

Later, the campers were at the target practice area.

"Glad you made it," said Gage.

"We are glad to make it," said Cerise.

"Today's challenge is a good one," said Gage. All you have to do is use what ever weppon you brought with you to hit the targets and who ever does the best will get the points tonight.

"Cool," said Cortex.

"And here come the judges and they are Eva, Joe, Cameron, and Brick," said Gage.

"Nice," said Crash.

"Are you ready?" asked Gage.

"We are," said Dingodile.

"And, Go," said Gage.

The campers used their weppons to hit the targets. But the best hit on to a target goes to Crash Bandicoot.

"That was good," said Cameron.

"I agree," said Joe.

"You guys did awsome," said Eva.

"All of you are good soldiers and if there is a war, I would like to go with you anytime," said Brick.

"Well done campers," said Gage. You guys can head for the campfire pit tonight after lunch and dinner.

Later on, all the campers got to the campfire pit for the points ceremoni after they ate lunch and dinner.

"That was awsome shooting the targets," said Gage.

"I thought so too," said Tawna.

"The points go to Crash totaling his scor to 600 points," said Gage.

"Good job big brother," said Coco.

"I agree," said Crunch.

"Same here," said Tawna.

*confeshinals*

(Coco) "I'm happy for Crash."

(Crunch) "Crash did a good job."

(Tawna) "I told you, I am happy for Crash."

(Crash) "I did a good job today."

*end confeshinals*

"Thank you guys," said Crash.

"As for the others," said Gage. You get 100 points for trying your best.

"Cool with me," said Dean.

"You can head in to your bedrooms for tonight," said Gage.

Later on that night, the campers went in to their bedrooms for bed.

"And that is the fourth challenge," said Gage. What will happen on the off day? Will the campers talk to their families? And what is the next challenge that the interns are going to test out?

Find out next time on Total Drama Awsomeness.

And that's the eighth chapter. Don't forget to review.


	9. Chapter 9 Ep 9 Updating Families

Hey guys. Here is the ninth chapter. Enjoy reading.

Chapter 9. Episode 9. Updating Families.

"Last time on Total Drama Awsomeness," said Gage. The campers got to use their weppons to hit targets. But in the end of the day, it was Crash who won the challenge.

What will happen today? Will the campers talk to their families? And what is the next challenge that the interns will test out today?

Find out right now on Total Drama Awsomeness.

*theem song*

It's now day nine and in one bedroom, we see Apple White and Blaze waking up from their sleep.

"Good morning Blaze," said Apple.

"Good morning Apple," said Blaze.

"I can't believe that I am part of the Sonic Heroes," said Apple.

"I knew about the whole thing since Raven is cousins with Gage," said Blaze.

"When this show is over, let's just hope our enemeys don't work together," said Apple.

"Agreed," said Blaze as they shook hands on it.

*confeshinals*

(Apple) "When Gage came over to Ever After High to see Raven, he told us about Eggman and we told him about his aunt the Evil Queen." "It would be bad if they teamed up."

(Blaze) "I don't want to see Eggman form a team." "The last time that happened, the multiverse was in trouble with Chris McLean, Cortex, Chef Hatchet, Ripto, Keven Owens, the Leag of nations, and the social outcasts."

*end confeshinals*

Later, the others got up and are out of their bedrooms.

"Is anyone going to get in contact with their families and friends?" asked Cortex. Because Nina, Tiny, Dingodile, and I will get in contact with my minyans back at home and Uka Uka.

"Yes," said Dean. Don't forget, we aren't happy of you trying to take over the multiverse.

"Don't remind me about that," said Cortex.

"We still beet you and the others," said Roman.

"We know that Aku Aku is here," said Crash.

"Attention campers," said Gage over the PA system. You can head for breakfast in the dining hall.

All of the campers went in to the dining hall for breakfast.

"What a good breakfast," said Apple. I love my cousin for this.

Sonic and his friends are shocked.

"Sammy is your cousin?" asked Sonic.

"Yup," said Apple.

"Thanks again for making breakfast for us," said Daniel.

"No problem," said Sammy.

All of the contestants got done eating breakfast and Gage appeared.

"Good morning you guys," said Gage.

"Good morning man," said Dean.

"You guys know that it is an off day of challenges," said Gage.

"Yup," said Amy.

"Ok good," said Gage. If you want to get in contact with your families and friends back home, you can use your phones.

"Cool," said Dakota.

"After you guys do that, you can have fun doing what you want to do wile the interns test out the next challenge," said Gage.

"Ok," said Coco.

All of the campers got to call their families, except for Crash, Coco, Crunch, and Tawna. Aku Aku showed up to the four bandicoots.

"I'm glad you four are doing good," said Aku Aku.

"Thank you," said Crash.

"I agree," said Coco.

"Same here," said Crunch.

"As do I," said Tawna.

"That's good children," said Aku Aku. I must help the others with any problem. I'll see you four later.

"Good by Aku Aku," said the four bandicoots.

"Take care," said Aku Aku as he floted away to help a camper.

With Raven, she just got done talking with her mom as her mom told her to still be evil.

"I'm glad to talk with my mom, but she still wants me to be evil, I don't know what to do Aku Aku," said Raven.

"Well, I don't see any evil in you at all Raven," said Aku Aku. Just be yourself.

"Thanks for the help," said Raven as she gives the floting mask a hug.

"It's no problem," said Aku Aku. I've got to get going to test the next challenge. So I'll talk to you soon.

After the contestants got done talking to their families, they went to do their things on their day off from challenges wile the interns tested out the next challenge which involves the wrestling ring after Crunch, Tiny, Dingodile, and Roman got done using it.

With AJ Styles, he was with Crash as Crash was doing Target practice again.

"You ready to hit the target again?" asked AJ.

"You bet," said Crash.

Crash used the wumpa bazooka and shot a wumpa frute which hit the target.

"Good work Crash," said AJ.

"Thanks AJ," said Crash as he gives him a high five. By the way, not only are my first three games are going to be remastered, but I'll be on the new Skylanders game with Spyro.

"That's cool," said AJ. Did you meet the other Skylanders?

"I did," said Crash. I met Spit Fire and the others.

"That's good," said AJ.

*confeshinals*

(Crash) "I did good with target practice again." "Also, I haven't talked to Aku Aku since the show started." "I wonder what will happen next."

(Coco) "Me and my family know Aku Aku very well."

(Crunch) "I'm glad to talk to Aku Aku again."

(Tawna) "I'm glad I told Aku Aku before the show even started that I'm like a brother to Crash and Crunch and a sister to Coco."

(Raven) "How my cousin knows Aku Aku?" "I'll ask him after the show or sometime today."

(AJ) "I guess that Crash is going to see Spyro again." "The last time those two saw each other, it was when Cortex and Ripto teamed up."

*end confeshinals*

"Attention campers," said Gage over the PA system. You can head for lunch in the dining hall.

All of the contestants went in to the dining hall and got their lunch.

"Now this is what I call a good lunch," said John.

"I agree with you John," said AJ.

"This is awsome," said Dolph.

"Thank you guys," said Sammy.

"No problem," said Nicky.

All of the contestants got done eating lunch and Gage showed up to all of them in the dining hall.

"I'm glad you guys got to talk to your families," said Gage.

"We are glad too," said Bree.

"How do you know Aku Aku?" asked Raven.

"Well Raven, I met him when me and my friends were saving the multiverse," said Gage.

"Thanks for answering my question," said Raven.

"No problem," said Gage. You can do what you want to do from this morning.

All of the contestants went to go back to do what they were doing this morning.

With Sonic, Dean, and Elise, they were ready for another run.

"Are you ready to run again Dean? asked Sonic.

"Bring it on," said Dean.

"And, go," said Sonic.

So Dean and Sonic were running wile Elise is in the arms of Sonic and they got back from where they started with Sonic winning again.

"What a run," said Dean.

"Agreed," said Sonic. So I heard that you are the WWE world heavyweight champion.

"You got that right," said Dean.

*confeshinals*

(Sonic) "The last time I remember seeing Dean was when Roman was the champion."

(Dean) "I cashed my Money in the Bank contract on Seth Rollins." "And I retained my title at Battle Ground."

*end confeshinals*

"Attention campers," said Gage over the PA system. You can head for dinner in the dining hall.

Later as it got dark enough, all the campers got to the dining hall for dinner.

"I'm glad that Chef Hatchet is locked up like Chris," said Dawn.

"I agree with you," said Ella.

"Sammy is better at cooking then Chef Hatchet," said Sam.

"Thank you again guys," said Sammy. I always know what to do.

After the contestants got done eating dinner, Gage came to them.

"Wow," said Gage. What a day.

"I agree," said Melody.

"You guys can head for your bedrooms for the night," said Gage. See you in the morning.

Later, the campers went to their bedrooms and are in bed.

"And that ends another day," said Gage. What is the next challenge? Who will win it? And who will judge it?

Find out next time on Total Drama Awsomeness.

And that is the ninth chapter. Almost up to ten chapters. Whoomp Whoomp. Don't forget to review.


	10. Chapter 10 Ep 10 Wrestling Matches

Hey guys. Here is the tenth chapter. Enjoy reading it.

Chapter 10. Episode 10. Wrestling matches.

"Last time on Total Drama Awsomeness," said Gage. The campers got to get in contact with their families. Aku Aku talked to the four bandicoots and helped Raven on her problem. And all the campers got to do what they always do on their day off from challenges.

Who will win today's challenge? Who will judge the challenge? And who will get those points tonight?

Find out now on Total Drama Awsomeness.

*theem song*

It's day ten and in one bedroom, we see AJ Styles and Daniel Bryan getting up from sleeping.

"Good morning Daniel," said AJ.

"Good morning AJ," said Daniel.

"You ready for the challenge today?" asked AJ.

"Yes," said Daniel. Are you?

"You bet," said AJ.

*confeshinals*

(AJ) "What ever the challenge will be, I'll be ready."

(Daniel) "Can't wait for the challenge today."

*end confeshinals*

Later, the others got up from their sleep and are in the hallway talking.

"Do you guys know what the challenge is today?" asked Dingodile.

"Tiny doesn't know," said Tiny.

"I understand," said Dean.

"Attention campers," said Gage over the PA system. You can head in to the dining hall for breakfast.

Later on, all the campers went in to the dining hall for breakfast.

"I've got to say, this is a good breakfast," said John.

"I agree," said Sonic.

"Me too," said Blondie.

"I know it is a good breakfast," said Sammy. Since I cooked it.

Later, the campers got done eating breakfast. Gage got in the dining hall and saw the campers.

"Good morning campers," said Gage. Are you ready for the challenge today?

"Yeah," said Roman.

"Then, follow me to the gym," said Gage.

Later, the campers are in the gym.

"So what's the challenge?" asked Daniel.

"Today's challenge is a fun one today," said Gage. All you guys have to do is wrestle each other and the best match ever will get the points tonight and the judges are the Dudley boys, Bridget, and Kitty.

"Cool," said John.

"Before we start," said Gage. Is there anyone that can't wrestle at all for any reason?

Daniel, Bree, and Nicky raised their hands.

"Daniel," said Gage. How come you can't wrestle?

"Medical issues," said Daniel.

"Bree," said Gage. What about you?

"I stopped wrestling for Daniel," said Bree.

"And Nicky," said Gage. How come you can't wrestle?

"I'm recovering from getting hert," said Nicky.

"Ok, said Gage. You three will call the matches.

"That's fine with me," said the three.

*confeshinals*

(Nicky) "I need to recover from getting hert the last time I was in the ring in WWE."

(Bree) "I stopped wrestling after Wrestle Mainea 32."

(Daniel) "I'm now the general manager on Smack Down Live."

*end confeshinals*

"Are you guys ready?" asked Gage.

"Yes," said AJ.

"And, go," said Gage.

All of the campers, except for Daniel, Nicky, and Bree got in to the ring for their matches and the one who had the best match was John Cena.

"That was a good job wrestling each other," said Bubba.

"I agree with my brother," said D-Von. You guys did a good job wrestling.

"So do I," said Bridget. That was good.

"I think you guys did a good job in that ring," said Kitty.

"Greight job guys," said Gage. I'll see you tonight for the points ceremoni.

Later, the campers got to the campfire for the point ceremoni after they ate lunch and dinner.

"I'm glad you guys had fun wrestling today," said Gage.

"We did," said Sonic.

"The points go to John Cena totaling his scor to 600 points," said Gage.

"Good work john," said Dolph.

"Thank you Dolph," said John.

"As for the rest of you, said Gage. You get 100 points.

"Cool with me," said Dean.

"Ok," said Gage. You can get ready for bed tonight.

Later on, the campers got to go to their bedrooms and are ready for bed.

"And that's the fifth challenge," said Gage. What will the interns test out next? What will happen on the day off from challenges? And will Crash go out with Pasadena?

Find out next time on Total Drama Awsomeness.

And that's the tenth chapter. I like WWE. Don't forget to review.


	11. Chapter 11 Ep 11 New Relationship

Hey guys. Here is the eleventh chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 11. Episode 11. New Relationship.

"Last time on Total Drama Awsomeness," said Gage. The campers got to be in the ring and wrestle each other. But in the end, it was John Cena who had the best match and got the points.

What will happen today? What is the second to last challenge that the interns are going to test out? And will there be love?

Find out right now as we are neer the end of Total Drama Awsomeness.

*theem song*

In the resort, we are shown Pasadena and Dakota as they are waking up.

"Good morning," said Dakota.

"Good morning Dakota," said Pasadena.

"What are you going to do today Pasadena?" asked Dakota.

"Just hang out with Silver, Blaze, Tawna, and Von Clutch," said Pasadena. What about you?

"I'm going to hang out with Sam, Spyro, and Cynder," said Dakota.

"I forgot that you are dating Sam," said Pasadena.

"Have you tried asking Crash out yet?" asked Dakota.

"No I haven't," said Pasadena.

"I think you should," said Dakota.

"I'll ask him before we go do what we want to do today," said Pasadena.

"Good," said Dakota.

*confeshinals*

(Pasadena) "I've got to thank Dakota for this." "When I saw Crash at the moter world, I had feelings for him."

(Dakota) "I hope Pasadena will go out with Crash." "They are perfect together."

*end confeshinals*

Later on, the other campers got up from their sleep and are now in the hallway talking.

"Do you know what you are going to do today Roman? asked Sonic.

"I'm still going to go to the gym with Crunch," said Roman.

"Hey Crash are you going to ask Pasadena out?" asked Tawna.

"I'm going to try," said Crash.

"Attention campers," said Gage over the PA system. You can head in to the dining hall for breakfast.

All of the campers went in to the dining hall for breakfast.

"This breakfast is awsome," said Coco.

"I agree with you Coco," said Jimmy.

"I hope Sammy can talk to Gage of making this island a vacation spot for all of us," said Tails.

"I can do that," said Sammy.

All of the campers got done eating breakfast. Gage showed up to the campers.

"Good morning campers," said Gage.

"Good morning," said Courtney.

"It's that day where there is no challenge and you can relax and have fun wile the interns test out the second to last challenge," said Gage. We're neer the end of this season you guys.

"This has been going fast," said Von Clutch.

"I'll let you guys know when you can come in here for lunch," said Gage. See you later.

All of the contestants went to do what they usually do on their off days of challenges and the interns tested out the next challenge which involves their tallent on a stage.

With Pasadena, she was finding Crash before she went to hang out with Silver, Blaze, Tawna, and Von Clutch.

"Where could Crash be?" asked Pasadena.

Just then, she bumped in to Crash at the target practice area talking to AJ Styles.

"Sorry about that Crash," said Pasadena.

"It's fine," said Crash. What's up?

"I've got to ask you something Crash," said Pasadena.

"What is it Pasadena?" asked Crash.

"Would you like to go out with me? asked Pasadena.

"Sure I would like that very mutch," said Crash.

"Thank you," said Pasadena.

"No problem," said Crash. Would you like to watch me do target practice?

"No thanks," said Pasadena. I'm going to go back to hangout with Silver, Blaze, Tawna, and Von Clutch. See you later.

"Take care," said Crash as he kisses Pasadena.

Pasadena went back to Silver, Blaze, Tawna, and Von Clutch and told them the good knews.

*confeshinals*

(Crash) "I finally got Pasadena as a girlfriend."

(Pasadena) "I'm happy with Crash now."

*end confeshinals*

"Attention campers," said Gage over the PA system. You can head for the dining hall for lunch.

Later, the campers are in the dining hall for lunch.

"Man what a good lunch," said Blaze.

"I agree," said Gwen. So what are we going to do after the show?

"I don't know," said Trent. I bet we might live in the same house in a city called Hero City.

"I bet that too," said Sam.

"We might," said Sammy. If our enemeys end up teaming up.

"I dout that," said Sonic.

All of the campers got done eating lunch and Gage appeared in the dining hall.

"Well guys," said Gage. It's a good afternoon to continue to have fun.

"I agree," said Crash.

"You can go do what ever you were doing from this morning," said Gage.

All of the campers went to do what they did from this morning.

With Blondie, Beth, Briar, Melody, Shadow, and Amy, they were in the hot tub.

"So what do you guys think of using this island as a vacation spot?" asked Shadow.

"I like that idea," said Beth.

"So do I," said Briar.

*confeshinals*

(Shadow) "I wonder what would happen if there was a city called Hero City."

(Beth) "I can't wait to use this island as a vacation spot soon."

(Briar) "This island will be perfect for the summer."

*end confeshinals*

"Attention campers," said Gage over the PA system. You can head in to the dining hall for dinner.

Later as it got dark, the campers got in to the dining hall for dinner.

"Best food ever from Sammy," said Dingodile.

"I agree with you," said Sparx.

"Tiny can't wait for tomorrow's challenge," said Tiny.

"Thank you for cooking food for us," said AJ.

"It's no problem at all you guys," said Sammy. And who knows, we might end up living with each other in the same house. Except for Cortex, Nina, Tiny, and Dingodile.

All of the campers got done with dinner and Gage appeared right next to them.

"Well campers," said Gage. What a day that was.

"You bet that was," said Crash.

"You can head for bed now," said Gage.

Later, the campers went in their bedrooms for bed for the night.

"And that ends another day of relaxation," said Gage. What is the second to last challenge? Who will win it? And who will have the points tomorrow?

Find out next time on Total Drama Awsomeness.

And that's the eleventh chapter. There was elimants that show what my next story will be. Don't forget to review.


	12. Chapter 12 Ep 12 Tallent Show

Hey guys. Here is the twelfth chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 12. Episode 12. Tallent Show.

"Last time on Total Drama Awsomeness," said Gage. The campers had their usual day of relaxation. Some of the campers were wondering if this island will be used as a vacation spot as others were wondering if we are going to live with each other in the same house. And Crash Bandicoot and Pasadena Opossum made it clear that they wanted to go out with each other.

We are at the second to last challenge. Who will win? Who will get those points tonight? Who will judge the second to last challenge? And who will be in the final two after the challenge?

Find out right now on Total Drama Awsomeness.

*theem song*

It's now day twelve and in one bedroom of the resort, we see Von Clutch and Sam waking up.

"Good morning Sam," said Von Clutch.

"Good morning Von Clutch," said Sam.

"Are you ready for the challenge today?" asked Von Clutch.

"You bet," said Sam.

"That's good," said Von Clutch.

*confeshinals*

(Von Clutch) "I never thought that the two weeks would go by so fast." "Also, I can't wait to do the next challenge."

(Sam) "I heard from Dakota that Crash and Pasadena are going out now." "That's cool." "I'm ready for today's challenge."

*end confeshinals*

All of the campers are up and out of their bedrooms.

"So who is ready for the challenge?" asked Crash.

"I know I am," said Pasadena as she is next to Crash.

"So am I," said Dean.

"Me too," said Sonic.

"Same here," said Raven.

"Attention campers," said Gage over the PA system. You can head in to the dining hall for breakfast.

"Let's go," said Dawn.

Later, the campers are in the dining hall for breakfast.

"I'm happy that Sammy can cook," said Dolph.

"So am I," said Roman.

"Me too," said John.

"You guys love it when I cook," said Sammy.

All of the campers got done eating breakfast. Gage appeared in the dining hall next to Sammy.

"Good morning campers," said Gage.

"Good morning dued," said Trent.

"Are you ready for today's challenge?" asked Gage.

"You bet we are," said Coco.

"Then, follow me to the performing area," said Gage. There is a stage set up for the challenge.

Later on in the day, the campers are at the performing area where there is a stage set up for performences.

"I'm glad you guys made it here today," said Gage who is standing on the stage.

"I'm glad we made it here too," said Tails.

"Today's challenge is a good one from all summer camps," said Gage. A tallent show. You guys must perform what tallent you are good at and the best one ever will get 500 points and a spot in the final two.

"Awsome," said Crunch.

"And here come the judges and they are Sugar, Geoff, Aku Aku, and Emma," said Gage.

"Cool with me," said Dean.

"Tonight at the point ceremoni we will total the points everyone has," said Gage.

*confeshinals*

(Gwen) "It's a tuff game, but I hope who ever wins will winn the game."

(Crunch) "I'm ready to get started with the challenge."

*end confeshinals*

"Are you ready?" asked Gage.

"Yes," said Nicky.

"And, go," said Gage.

So all of the campers performed their best acts in the tallent show like Trent playing his instroment and others singing. But the best tallent ever was Sonic brake dancing on the stage.

"You did a good job today showing your tallent," said Sugar.

"That was awsome performing you guys did," said Geoff.

"I'm very happy all of you did a good job on that stage," said Aku Aku.

"Nice job everyone," said Emma. I figured that we have a lot of tallent here.

"Good job everyone," said Gage. I'll see all of you tonight at the point ceremoni for the totaling the points after lunch and dinner.

Later, all of the campers are at the campfire pit ready to find out who will be in the final two and the totaling of the points after they ate lunch and dinner.

"Well guys," said Gage. That was the best tallent show ever.

"Thank you," said Amy.

"I'm happy to say that the 500 points go to Sonic and it makes his scor up to 1,000 points," said Gage. But that's not all, he is also in the final two and will be compeeting in the last challenge in two days.

"Good job sonic," said Beth.

"Good luck Sonic," said John.

"Thanks you guys," said Sonic.

"As for the other contestants," said Gage. You all get 100 points. Dean, you have 900 points and will join Sonic in the last challenge for the final two. Crash, you have 800 points. There is a three way tie for 700 points for Roman Reigns, AJ Styles, and John Cena. And everyone elss, you all have 600 points and all of you who aren't Dean and Sonic will not be a part of the last challenge.

"That's understandable," said Raven.

"I'm glad you all understand," said Gage.

"We do," said the others but Dean and Sonic.

"Well, that's it for the night," said Gage. You can head for your bedrooms and have a good night sleep and remember, no challenge tomorrow.

Later, all of the campers are in their bedrooms and are fast in to their sleep.

"And that's the second to last challenge and our final two," said Gage. Will all the campers relax? What will the interns test out for the last challenge? And will Dean and Sonic be ready to run again?

Find out next time on Total Drama Awsomeness.

And that's the twelfth chapter. I did the two tallent shows at camp. Almost done with this story. Don't forget to review.


	13. Chapter 13 Ep 13 Last Relaxation Day

Hey guys. Here is the second to last chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 13. Episode 13. Last Relaxation Day.

"Last time on Total Drama Awsomeness," said Gage. The campers got to have fun in the tallent show. There was singing, instroment playing, and other things. But at the end of it, it was Sonic who won the challenge and is now in the final two with Dean Ambrose.

"What will the campers do for their last day of relaxation? What will the last challenge be tested by the interns? And who will be ready for some fun before going home?

Find out now on Total Drama Awsomeness.

*theem song*

It's now the thirteenth day and in one bedroom of the resort, we see Melody and Courtney waking up from their sleep.

"Good morning Courtney," said Melody.

"Good morning Melody," said Courtney.

"Are you going to hang out with Raven?" asked Melody.

"You bet I am," said Courtney.

"That's good," said Melody.

*confeshinals*

(Courtney) "I may have not made it to the final two, but it was worth it to make new friends and not the money."

(Melody) "I found out from Raven that she is dating Courtney." I'm happy for them."

*end confeshinals*

Later, the other campers got up from their sleep and are now in the hallway talking.

"So this is it," said Gwen.

"Yup," said Trent.

"I can't believe that the two weeks have been going by fast," said Crash.

"I agree with you," said AJ.

"Same here," said Spyro. By the way, I hope you are ready to train the immaginaters soon.

"You bet I am," said Crash.

"Good luck with that," said Sonic.

"Thank you Sonic," said Crash.

"Attention campers," said Gage over the PA system. You can head in to the dining hall for breakfast.

Later on, all of the campers got in to the dining hall for breakfast.

"This is the best breakfast ever Sammy," said Dolph.

"I agree," said Cosmo.

"So do I," said Cerise.

"Thank you guys," said Sammy. Always happy to cook.

All of the campers got done eating breakfast as Gage got in to the dining hall right next to Sammy.

"Good morning campers," said Gage.

"Good morning," said Dean.

"Just to let you know, this is the last day to relax," said Gage.

"We know," said Roman.

"Ok good," said Gage. You can do what you always do wile the interns test out the last challenge.

Later, all of the campers got to do what they always do on their off day from challenges wile the interns tested out the last challenge which involves the running area after Sonic and Dean had their run.

With Gwen and Trent, they were at the beach and so was Apple and Daring.

"I hope Gage can make this island a vacation spot," said Gwen.

"Me too," said Apple.

"I agree," said Daring.

"Same here," said Trent.

Just then, all of the other campers joined Gwen, Trent, Apple, and Daring on the beach.

"We got done with our activities," said Elise.

"I'm glad I got the target practice in," said Crash.

"I was there for support," said AJ.

"So now what will we do?" asked Raven.

"Who ever will win the last challenge, I say we should have a big party together from the interns to Gage and Sammy and the rest of us," said Dean.

"Good idea," said Coco.

*confeshinals*

(Dean) "I don't know what the last challenge will be, but I'll find out tomorrow."

(Gwen) "Dean maybe a crazy wrestler in WWE, but he has a good idea."

*end confeshinals*

"Attention campers," said Gage over the PA system. You can head in the dining hall for lunch.

Later, the campers got to go in the dining hall for lunch.

"Best lunch ever," said Crunch.

"I agree," said Nina.

"Same here," said Tawna.

"Like I said this morning, I do my best," said Sammy.

All of the campers god done eating lunch as Gage showed up.

"I'm glad you are relaxing today guys," said Gage.

"We all are," said John.

"I agree with John," said Jimmy.

"You can go on and relax," said Gage. I'll let you know when dinner starts.

Later, all of the contestants were at the beach like this morning and they were talking.

"I say we should do it after the winner is said by Gage," said Sonic.

"I agree," said Silver.

"We'll have the party wile he closes out the show," said Jey.

"Tiny agrees on that idea," said Tiny.

"So do I," said Cortex.

*confeshinals*

(Cortex) "I never thought that Tiny could think to agree on an idea like that."

(Jey) "I hope Gage will approve it."

*end confeshinals*

"Attention campers," said Gage over the PA system. You can head in the dining hall for dinner.

All of the campers are in the dining hall for dinner.

"What do you guys think?" asked Sammy.

"Best food I've ever had," said Knuckles.

"I agree," said Von Clutch.

"Good," said Sammy.

All of the campers got done eating dinner. Gage appeared in the dinning hall.

"I'm glad you had a good day of relaxation," said Gage.

"We all did," said Dawn.

"You can head in to your bedrooms for the night," said Gage. Also, it's a good idea to have a party after the winner is said by me and after that, we will have a photo taken together from me to Sammy and all of you guys and the interns.

"Cool," said Bree.

"Good night everyone," said Gage.

Later that night, all of the campers got ready for bed and are now sleeping.

"And that's the last day of relaxation," said Gage. What is the last challenge of the season? What will happen? And will there be any judges for the last challenge?

Find out in the very last episode of Total Drama Awsomeness.

And that's the thirteenth chapter. If you are wondering why Crash is talking clearly, think about Crash of the Titans when he said the word pancakes, his speech is better to this day. Only one mor chapter left. Whoop whoop. Don't forget to review.


	14. Chapter 14 Ep 14 The Final Countdown

Hey guys. Here is the last chapter of this story. This is going to be fun. Also this chapter's name is inspired by the song Final Countdown by Europ. Enjoy.

Chapter 14. Episode 14. The Final Countdown.

"Last time on Total Drama Awsomeness," said Gage. All of the campers did their usual things on their day off of challenges. After they got done with their activities, they were at the beach talking.

It's down to the final two. The fastest hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog and the lunitic fringe, Dean Ambrose. Who will win the money today? Are there going to be any judges? And will all the contestants support the final two?

Find out on the conclusion to this season right now on Total Drama Awsomeness.

*theem song*

It's now the last day of the two weeks and in one room, we see Tiny and Dingodile waking up.

"Good morning Tiny," said Dingodile.

"Good morning Dingodile," said Tiny.

"Are you ready to watch Sonic and Dean today?" asked Dingodile.

"Yes Tiny is ready," said Tiny.

"Good," said Dingodile.

*confeshinals*

(Dingodile) "I wonder what Sonic and Dean will do on their last challenge today."

(Tiny) "Tiny is happy for WWE fighter and blue hedgehog." "Tiny can't wait to watch the challenge."

*end confeshinals*

All of the campers are up and out of their rooms and ready to find out what the last challenge will be.

"Are you ready for this Dean?" asked Sonic.

"You bet I am Sonic," said Dean.

"Attention campers," said Gage over the PA system. You can head in to the dining hall for breakfast.

Later, the campers got in the dining hall and are eating breakfast.

"This is it," said John.

"Yup," said Dolph. This is the last time we'll see each other.

"Don't feel bad guys," said Sammy. Maybe we'll end up living together.

"You're right," said Daniel.

All of the campers got done eating breakfast as Gage appeared in the dining hall for the last time to talk to the campers.

"Good morning campers," said Gage.

"Good morning man," said the campers.

"This is the last day here," said Gage. Are you ready to find out what the last challenge is?

"You bet we are," said Cerise.

"Ok good," said Gage. Follow me to the running area for the last challenge.

Later on, all of the campers are at the running area where there is a set of benches for the campers that are not Dean and Sonic to sit on.

"Glad all of you made it," said Gage.

"We are glad to make it," said Beth.

"Today's challenge is going to be a blast and there will not be any points added or any judges for this challenge," said Gage. All Dean and Sonic have to do is run from this area and go around the island and come back here. Who ever makes it back here first will win 1,000,000 dolars.

"Sounds easy," said Sonic.

"I can handel that," said Dean.

*confeshinals*

(Dean) "Sonic and I have been running on our off days from challenges." "This should be fun."

(Sonic) "With my speed, this should be a piece of cake." "I hope Gage will let me use my speed."

*end confeshinals*

"Are you boys ready?" asked Gage.

"Yes," said Dean.

"I'm ready," said Sonic.

"And, go," said Gage.

So Sonic and Dean began to run from the starting line around the island and back. But the first person that came back to the starting line was Sonic.

"Good work you guys," said Gage.

"Thank you," said Sonic.

"Remember," said Gage. Meet me by the campfire tonight where I'll say the winner of this season.

"You've got it," said Tails.

Later, all of the campers got to the campfire pit after they ate lunch and dinner and are ready to find out who won.

"It's my greight pleasure to announce the winner of this season," said Gage. Sonic the Hedgehog. You've won 1,000,000 dolars.

"Thank you," said Sonic.

"No problem," said Gage as he gives Sonic the case of money.

"You know what time it is?" asked Sonic.

"What is it?" asked the other campers, the interns, Gage, and Sammy.

"Let's party," said Sonic. It's party time.

So all of the campers, the interns, Sammy and Gage got to party for a wile.

"I almost forgot you guys," said Gage. It's time for a group photo together.

"Cool," said everyone.

So all of the campers, the interns, Sammy, and Gage got in to a group photo and Gage took the photo with all of them.

"And that ends it here," said Gage. What a way to end this season.

Thank you for watching Total Drama Awsomeness.

The end.

And that's the end of this story. Thank you for reading it. Don't forget to review and read my other stories.


End file.
